Twilight's Gossip
by Titi2206
Summary: Je n'étais qu'une fille banale, jusqu'au jour ou mon père homme d'affaire nous fasse devenir des "nouveaux riches" et voilà comment je suis rentrée dans la folle vie des lycéens de l'Upper East Side. Entre amis, amours, sex, argent, secrets, et twilight's Gossip qui nous dévoile tout, on ne s'ennuiera pas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Je suis, et aujourd'hui je peux le dire fièrement, New-Yorkaise. Jusqu'à mes 17 ans, j'ai vécu avec mes parents, Charlie et Renée en Californie. Ma mère est une femme totalement excentrique contrairement à mon père Charlie qui est un homme d'affaire toujours très sérieux. Mais comme on dit, les contraires s'attirent. Ce dicton est absolument parfait pour mes parents, qui après dix-huit ans de mariage s'aiment toujours comme au premier jour. J'ai un frère Emmett, personne ne croirait que nous sommes frères et sœurs, et pourtant…Il est très grand et très costaud, il fait du football américain, bien évidemment. Emmett se pense très drôle, mais personnellement il m'agace plus que ne me fait rire. Quant à moi, eh bien…je suis Bella Swan. Une fille tout à fait ordinaire, brune ni grande ni petite, ni grosse, ni maigre, je n'ai pas de super beaux yeux bleus, j'ai des yeux marrons tout simplement…une fille ordinaire. Est-ce que je plais ? Je suppose que oui. C'est ce que les regards des garçons sur moi laissent croire. Je n'ai pourtant pas de petit-ami, je pense être trop « ennuyante » pour les garçons. Côté amis, eh bien, j'ai mon petit groupe, qui est composé lui aussi, de gens ordinaires. Ma meilleure amie, s'appelle Angela. Cette amitié est naît, à la maternelle, lorsqu'un garçon m'a poussé méchamment sur le sable du terrain de jeux, pour me piquer mon goûter. Angela, m'a alors défendu, en s'énervant sur le garçon qui a aussitôt prit peur, m'a rendu mon goûter et est parti en courant embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis ce jour, Angela est devenue et est restée ma meilleure amie, qui est soit dit en passant aussi banale que moi. Nous aimons les mêmes choses, regarder les quelques beaux garçons que nous croisons, Bridget Jones, et le chocolat. Cela est bien assez pour tenir une amitié ! Eh bien, je pense que vous savez tout de moi, venons-en maintenant au plus important ! Comment ma vie a prit un tournent imprévisible qui l'a alors totalement métamorphoser ?

Une nouvelle vie :

Mon père est rentré un soir, qui semblait être un soir comme les autres, à posé sa malette par terre plus vite que d'habitude, a retiré son manteau plus vite que d'habitude, et nous a regardé, ma mère et moi plus souriant que jamais :

« Chéri ? S'exclame ma mère méfiante.

Mon père ne dit aucun mot, il vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de nous. Nous le regardions, attendant un mot, une explication à cet état, et rien. Puis il nous regarda des yeux pétillants :

-J'avais raison.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça, on aurait dis que prononcer ces quelques mots l'avait épuiser :

-Tu avais raison, sur quoi ? Enfin, Charlie ! Dis-nous quelque chose ? S'impatienta ma mère.

Il l'a regarda toujours les yeux aussi pétillants :

-Mes actions…Je… J'avais raisons de pariez dessus. Toutes les actions, sont montées en flèches…J'ai…

Et puis plus rien :

-Charlie ! S'énerva ma mère.

-Renée, nous…nous sommes riches.

Ma mère et moi, nous nous regardâmes, ne comprenant pas. Mon père avait misé gros dans des actions, qui avait alors plus que marchaient. C'était du jamais vu ! 3 milliards de dollars ! C'est ainsi que nous changions totalement de vie. Le petit appartement dans lequel nous vivions à quatre se transforma en une villa, puis mon père dut travailler à New-York pour ses affaires fleurissantes. Ces voyages à New-York, se faisant de plus en plus réguliers, nous décidâmes de s'installer là-bas. J'eus beaucoup de mal à me faire à cette idée. Mais ne plus voir mon père, me faisait beaucoup de peine. Je quittai le lycée et la ville ou j'avais toujours été, et m'installais donc à New-york, et plus particulièrement , dans l'Upper East Side, bien sur…Nous étions des nouveaux riches. Nous vivions dans un magnifique appartement, qui faisait au moins dix fois l'ancien que nous avions en Californie. Ma mère était tout excitée par ce déménagement et surtout par cette nouvelle vie, c'était un vrai compte de fée pour elle. Elle était contente d'avoir sa si précieuse amie, Katherine Hale qui vivait ici elle aussi. Celle-ci nous aida donc à emménager :

-Bella, tu es devenue une vraie jeune femme ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je baissai la tête ne sachant que dire :

-Tu feras bien des ravages ici !

Encore une fois je ne sus quoi dire :

-Bella, ira à Upper East Side High School, fit ma mère toute fière.

-Vraiment ? Ma fille Rosalie et mon fils Jasper y sont ! S'extasia Katherine. Rose se fera un plaisir de t'aider , et toi aussi Emmett.

Celui-ci sourit bêtement. J'étais sûre, qu'il n'avait absolument rien écouter de ce qu'elle avait dit. Mon frère était un idiot…Mais je l'adorais tout de même ! Le lendemain lorsque je me levai, je filai à la douche quand je revins je regardai la tenue qu'avait posé ma mère sur mon lit : une jupe bleu marine avec une chemise blanche :

-Maman ! M'écriai-je.

Je descendis les escaliers très énervée :

-Tu es sérieuse ? Fis-je tout en montrant la tenue.

-J'en étais sûre ! Ecoute ma chérie, c'est un lycée très réputé, il y a un uniforme à respecter !

-On est chez les bonnes sœurs ?

-Eh bien, ma chérie, tu sais que je suis allé dans une école privée moi aussi. Et crois moi, ces uniformes ont l'air ringard mais si tu les trafiques un peu, ils peuvent s'avérer très sexy !

-J'aimerais bien savoir comment !

Voilà, que ma mère se retrouvait à me sortir des bas bleus nuits, elle remonta ma jupe de fonça a ce qu'elle soit au dessus de mes genoux, elle retroussa les manches de ma chemise qui se retrouvaient en manches ¾, et elle défit les trois premiers boutons , grâce à ma poitrine (Oui, cela faisait parti de mes atouts) cela faisait un très joli effet. J'enfilai des ballerines bleu mais ma mère désapprouva, et me tendit une paires de talon aiguilles. Je regrettais déjà de m'être plains ! Je me regardai dans le miroir :

-Très sexy ! fit ma mère tout fière.

C'est vrai j'étais assez jolie désormais :

-Du coup, ça fait peut-être un peu salope, hésitai-je.

Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel. Lâche-toi ma fille ! C'est New-York ! Oui, vous vous direz quel genre de mère dirait ça à sa fille, eh bien Renée Swan l'a fait ! J'attrapai mon sac de cours, mon frère m'attendait dans la Jeep que mon père lui avait offert. Attention ! Le dernier modèle, bien évidemment :

-Eh bin dis donc, Bella ! Tu veux tous les faire bander ou quoi ?

-Emmett, ralai-je.

Celui-ci rigola, et démarra son bébé. Arrivée le lycée, qui prouvait sa réputation par son bâtiment prestigieux, j'eus soudain la boule au ventre. Je ne venais pas de leur monde, et s'ils ne m'acceptaient pas, je regardai mon frère voulant chercher de l'aide :

-Bells ! Ca va aller, okay ? On peut le faire ! Et n'oublies pas si quelqu'un t'embête, pense à ton frère qui lui fera bouffer ses dents une à une !

Je souris, cette remarque eut le don de m'apaiser. Je sortis de la voiture, et mon frère et moi entrâmes dans le lycée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me motive vraiment pour la suite ! Je suis contente que cette idée vous plaise, et comme tu l'as dis ****Gamma Phi Beta beaucoup on déjà eu cette idée, mais n'ont pas fait plus de deux chapitres, et je trouvais ça vraiment dommage, alors je me suis dis, Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi j'écrirai pas une histoire mêlant Gossip Girl et Twilight mais en la finissant cette fois-ci. J'espère y arriver, et j'espère que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire ! **

**XO XO**

** Titi2206**

Dans la cours, nous pûmes alors constater que nous étions atterris dans un autre monde, tous les élèves étaient habillés de leurs uniformes, et à ce que je pus voir, ma mère n'était pas la seule à avoir eut l'idée du relooking. Je regardai mon frère, il avait l'air perdu, mais ne se gênait pas pour regarder les jolies filles. Je levai les yeux au ciel, pervers ! J'entrai dans le bâtiment, et cherchai ma salle, j'avais cours d'anglais, la cloche sonna, et les élèves rentrèrent dans leurs classes respectives. Mon frère trouva sa classe, et au bout de quelque minutes, je trouvai la mienne également :

-Hum, bonjour…Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, me présentai-je au professeur.

-Oh oui ! Bien sur, allez vous assoir mademoiselle Swan.

Je trouvai une table libre, et m'assis derrière celle-ci lorsqu'une grande blonde, assis devant moi se retourna, elle était magnifique, elle avait surement dut faire du mannequinat :

-Swan ? Comme Renée Swan ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

-Hum…C'est ma mère…

-Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis Rosalie Hale ! On jouait ensemble lorsque nous étions petites.

-La fille de Katherine ?

-Oui, fit-elle toute heureuse.

Je me rappelai désormais de ces belles boucles blondes. Rosalie vint alors s'assoir à côté de moi. Nous parlâmes de nos vies jusqu'à que le professeur nous demande de nous taire. Ensuite, j'avais cours de biologie, je sortis. Rosalie me fit promettre de manger avec elle et sa bande au déjeuner. J'acceptai, soulagée d'avoir au moins une amie. J'avançai dans la salle de chimie et une fois de plus me présentai au professeur :

-Oui, mademoiselle Swan ! Enfin quelqu'un pour relever le niveau de cette classe. J'ai regardé vos résultats dans votre ancienne classe. Ici, on effectue des binômes en fonction de leur niveau, afin de ne pénaliser personne. Enfin une partenaire pour vous monsieur Cullen, fit-il heureux.

Je me retournai vers le dit Cullen, et mon cœur rata un battement. Des yeux verts émeraudes qui étaient surement les plus beaux yeux, que je n'ai jamais vu, des cheveux en batailles, un sourire à en faire craquer plus d'une, un corps parfait…Cela faisait surement trop longtemps que je le regardai d'ailleurs, je me mis à rougir. Je baissai la tête :

-Allez, vous assoir à côté de Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle Swan.

Je m'exécutai, et allai m'assoir à côté de lui. Celui-ci me regarda et m'offrit un regard en coin ravageur :

-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, se présenta-t-il.

-Bella …Swan, ajoutai-je.

-Tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Edward m'offrit un grand sourire. Durant tout le cours, nous avons effectué, tous les consignes du professeur, il s'avérait qu'Edward avait lui aussi un très bon niveau. Lorsque la cloche sonna, je ramassai mes livres :

-Eh bien, Bella je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré, à très bientôt, je l'espère, me fit Edward toujours un sourire en coin.

C'est à ce moment-là, que je compris ce qu'était Edward Cullen, un sal dragueur. Je détestai ce genre de garçon, je devinai qu'il avait dut sortir cette phrase à beaucoup de fille. Je sortis de la salle, et Rosalie m'apparût toute heureuse :

-Bella ! Tu viens ?

Je la suivis donc nous sortîmes du lycée, et allâmes nous installer à une terrasse d'un petit restaurant :

-Il n'y a pas de réfectoire, au lycée ? Demandai-je.

Rosalie se racla la gorge :

-Bien sur, Bella. Mais seul les élèves boursiers y vont.

Et puis elle rit. Il fallait que je m'y habitue, rien ne serait plus pareil. Une fille s'approcha vers nous toute heureuse. Elle était petite, toute mince, avait des cheveux en pics, elle me faisait vraiment penser à un petit lutin. Elle respirait la joie :

-Bella, je te présente Alice, Alice voici Bella Swan.

-Enchantée Bella.

Pour seul réponse je lui offris un grand sourire :

-Swan ? La sœur d'Emmett ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Il se faisait déjà connaître :

-C'est mon frère, affirmai-je.

-Jasper arrive avec lui. Jasper est mon petit-ami, fit Alice semblant fière de ce fait.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel :

-On sait Alice, tu es folle de mon frère.

Cette remarque ne sembla pas embêter le petit lutin devant moi :

-Tu verras Bella, je suis sûre qu'on sera de grandes amies.

Je lui souris timidement. Le fameux Jasper arriva avec mon ours de frère. Jasper était mince et grand, il avait des belles boucles blondes, et de jolis yeux verts. Il était très beau. Il vint embrasser sa copine :

-Jasper, je te présente Bella Swan, la sœur d'Emmett.

Le blond nous regarda moi et mon frère, et je sus ce qu'il pensait à cet instant :

-Et oui…confirmai-je.

Je regardai Emmett celui-ci semblait admirait la belle blonde à côté de moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Emmett le tombeur :

-Eh bien, Emmett Bella, bienvenue dans notre bande, fit Jasper avec un sourire charmeur.

-Ouiii, s'extasia sa copine. On va faire plein de choses vous verrai, on pourrait allez faire du ski tous ensemble, ou à Hawaii, oh oui ! Hawaii…

-Alice, la coupa Jasper. Nous verrons cela plus tard.

Nous rigolâmes devant la tête boudeuse qu'afficha le lutin :

-Oh non, râla Rosalie. Alice, il y a ton imbécile de frère.

Nous nous retournâmes, vers le dit imbécile. Un groupe était assis sur une table à côté de la notre, il y avait deux belles blondes, et deux garçons, je reconnus alors le garçon de Biologie. Une des deux blondes, s'avança vers nous :

-Salut, fit-elle.

-Jessica, quel mauvais vent t'amène.

Jessica rigola comme une idiote, puis elle regarda mon frère :

-Vous ne nous présentez pas ?

-Emmett, Bella, voici Jessica Smith.

Jessica se pencha un peu vers mon frère, de façon à ce qu'il voit bien sa poitrine. On ne voyait que ça d'ailleurs :

-Ravi de te rencontrer Emmett, fit-elle un grand sourire sur le visage.

Hum…Et moi :

-Enchanté, répondit simplement celui-ci.

-Jasper, j'espère que tu viendras à ma fête demain soir, tu peux aussi amener ton nouvel ami, fit-elle aguicheuse.

Je sentis Alice se contrôler pour ne pas exploser :

-On viendra tous, Jessica, répondit Jasper.

Elle nous regarda, Rosalie Alice et moi, d'un air hautain :

-Bella, c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

Elle me regarda une nouvelle fois d'un air hautain et repartit vers son petit groupe :

-Je vais lui faire bouffer sa paire de faux seins ! S'énerva Rosalie.

Tout d'un coup tous les portables se mirent à sonner autour de nous, le mien avec . Nous regardâmes tous, le message que nous venions de recevoir :

_Aperçu, la nouvelle proie de Jessica,_

_pourrait bien être Emmett Swan,_

_nouveau à UESHC ,_

_Qui est ce bel inconnu ?_

_Et qui est la jolie fille à sa droite ?_

_XO XO_

_Twilight's Gossip_

Une photo de Jessica souriant à mon frère et moi à côté accompagnait le texte :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demandai-je.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel :

-Bienvenue dans notre monde ! Emmett, Bella, je vous présente Twilight's Gossip, qui se plaît à faire de nos vies un enfer. Twilight's Gossip, sait tout ce qu'on fait, et dévoile tout. Ne prétends jamais pouvoir avoir des secrets, avec elle ça n'est pas possible.

-Mais qui est-ce ?

-On en a pas la moindre idée, s'attrista Jasper.

Je compris alors que chacun d'eux avait été la cible de Twilight's Gossip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, Donc Gamma Phi Beta pour répondre à ta réponse sur la fréquence de parution…Eh bien Pour l'instant, ce sont les vacances, du coup je pense faire au moins un chapitre par jour, minimum, et ensuite étant donné que je suis interne, et que dans les internats évidemment on a pas internet (à mon plus grand regret), eh bien…ça sera surement tous les week ends à partir de la rentrée. Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture ! **

**XOXO**

**Titi 2206**

POV Edward :

Je regardai ma sœur et sa bande qui étaient assis juste à côté de nous. A ce que venait de nous annoncer Jessica, le grand brun était le frère de Bella. Ah ! Bella ! Elle était tellement magnifique ! Elle m'était apparut tel un ange. Elle avait de magnifiques grands yeux marrons, des cils incroyablement longs, des belles boucles brunes et un corps à se damner. Et ce petit cul ! Dès que je l'avais vu, j'avais craqué, je lui avais donc sorti mon numéro de charme. Il semblait qu'en plus d'être sexy, elle avait un cerveau, incroyable ! Jessica parlait encore et toujours. Elle m'agaçait vraiment…Mais elle était bonne, et était toujours prête à me rendre service. Alors, je ne me plaignais pas :

-Il est canon ! Fit Lauren.

-Je me demande ce qu'il vaut au lit, s'interrogea Jessica. Je le saurai surement demain soir, fit-elle toute heureuse.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Lauren.

-Eh bien, ils viennent à ma soirée.

-Tous ? M'intéressai-je.

-Oé, fit Jessica d'un air blasé. Jasper ne se déplacera pas sans son puceron.

-Jessica ! C'est de ma sœur dont tu es en train de parler, m'offusquai-je.

Ma sœur avait beau m'énerver, j'étais le seul à pouvoir la critiquer :

-Pardon, Eddy. Mais Jasper…Je le veux ! Il est tellement beau. Sois pas jaloux Eddy. »

Ca il n'y avait aucune chance ! Je compris alors, que Bella serait là. Je me promis de la mettre dans mon pieu ! Façon de parler bien sur, si elle voulait le faire dans les toilettes, il n'y aurait aucun soucis.

POV BELLA

Le soir lorsque nous rentrâmes, ma mère nous accueillis toute heureuse :

-Comment s'est passé votre journée ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

-Très bien, maman. La fille de Katherine, Rosalie nous a intégrer dans son groupe.

-Parfait !

-Oh faite, elle est canon. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'arranger le coup, me demanda mon frère.

-Je pense qu'elle s'intéresse à des mecs avec un peu plus de jugeote Emmett.

-Ah ouai ? Me demanda mon frère tout en s'avançant vers moi se voulant menaçant.

-Maman ! Emmett veut me taper !

Je reculai petit à petit, mais il s'avançait toujours de plus en plus, je me retournai et courrai dans ma chambre, manque de chance il m'attrapa me fit tomber par terre et s'assit sur mon ventre :

-Emmett, tu m'écrases ! me plains-je.

-Alors ? Qui n'est pas intelligent ?

-Emmett ! Râlai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir :

-Dis-le !

Il s'appuya encore plus sur moi :

-Okay ! Tu es intelligent Emmett Swan, et je ne suis qu'une idiote.

Mon crétin de frère me regarda un large sourire sur le visage :

-Eh bah, voilà ! Fit-il tout en se relevant.

Je me relevai aussitôt et lui mis un coup de poing dans le bras qui n'eut pour seul effet que de le faire rire :

-Les enfants ! Râla ma mère.

J'allai dans ma chambre, et lorsque je finis mes devoirs, j'appelai Angela. Elle m'avait beaucoup manqué, elle m'apprit que rien n'avais changé là-bas, que je lui manquais énormément, qu'elle se sentait très seule sans moi, et je lui racontai mon premier jour au lycée. Après avoir raccroché, je reçus un message de Twilight's Gossip :

Aperçu le magnifique Jake Black et à ses côtés Mary Lorrens,

qui essaye surement de faire craquer notre beau Jake.

Mais il semblerait, qu'aucune fille n'y arrive.

Ma chère Mary je te conseille d'abandonner tout de suite

Le petit Black a beaucoup de mal à oublier sa belle Leah Clearwather.

XOXO

Twilight's Gossip

Et une photo du fameux Jake et de cette fameuse Leah accompagné ce texte. Je n'y fis pas trop attention, je ne connaissais même pas ces gens-là.

« Bella, tu m'écoutes ? S'énerva Alice.

-Oui, me ressaisis-je

-Bien ! Il faut à tout prix qu'on se trouve quelque chose à mettre ce soir !

J'étais chez Alice, Rosalie était là aussi. Nous avions sécher les deux dernière heures de cours de l'après-midi. Ce soir-là, Alice avait insisté, nous devrions être parfaites ! Les stars de la soirée. La chambre d'Alice faisait presque mon appartement entier en Californie, elle était magnifique ! Et son dressing était tout simple…immense ! Alice se retourna vers nous, on aurait dit qu'elle était prête à faire une crise de panique :

-Il faut qu'on aille faire les boutiques !

-Quoi ? Mais enfin Alice, tu as plein de vêtements, tu trouveras forcément quelque chose à te mettre !

Rosalie me regarda désolée , quant à Alice elle me regarda avec deux gros yeux :

-Tu plaisantes ? Ces vieilleries ! Non, non, non !

Je ne rajoutai rien, de peur qu'elle finisse par me tuer. Nous sortîmes de sa chambre, descendîmes les escaliers, et je le vis. Je ne penserai pas le croiser, c'était pourtant la qu'il habitait, c'était inévitable, il m'offrit un grand sourire :

-Bella, me salua-t-il.

Je lui souris :

-Tu n'y penses même pas, lui dit sa sœur sur les nerfs.

Elles passèrent sans même le regardai, je les suivis donc, Alice appela l'ascenseur, celui-ci arriva, nous sortîmes de son hôtel. Nous fîmes beaucoup de magasins, je découvris qu'Alice sous ses airs de petit lutin, était en faite un vrai colonel de l'armée lorsqu'il s'agissait de mode. J'appris alors que c'était sa passion. Alice trouva une magnifique robe bleue qu'elle mettrait avec des beaux escarpins bleus également, Rosalie trouva une robe rouge vif qui allait parfaitement avec ses jolis cheveux blonds, la robe laissait voir ses belles formes, la robe était très courte et un décolleté plongeant sublimait sa poitrine. Elle porterait des talons hauts rouges. Alice me trouva une robe blanche qui était aussi très moulante et laissait voir parfaitement mes courbes :

-Ecoute, Alice, je pense que ça fait un peu trop…

-Bella, c'est ta première soirée, c'est là que se jouera ta réputation, tu dois être parfaite ! Tu n'es plus en Californie, à New York tu ne sais pas tu peux rencontrer des célébrités !

J'hésitai, me regardai dans le miroir, j'étais très sexy, cela me gênait, mais Alice avait raison, il fallait que je m'adapte à leur vie. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai avec cette robe beaucoup trop courte dans un limousine avec Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et mon frère. Nous avions déjà commencé à boire, je devinai qu'ils étaient habitués et qu'ils devaient être des grands fêtards :

-Tu es très belle Bella, me souffla Jasper à l'oreille.

Il me sourit, je rougis légèrement. Arrivé devant la villa de Jessica, un portier nous ouvrit la porte, Jasper sortit en premier et m'aida à descendre. La villa était magnifique, il y avait aussi beaucoup de gens. La musique résonnait jusqu'à très loin. Nous nous avançâmes vers l'entrée. Tout était tellement majestueux dans cet endroit :

-Jaspeeeer, Emmett, s'écria une voix qui m'était familière.

Jessica leur sauta au cou. Nous nous avançâmes, dans la fête. Deux heures après, je dansais sensuellement contre des mecs, j'avais du boire 13 verres de Vodka. L'alcool avait alors fait son effet :

-J'ai soif, fis-je à mon partenaire de danse que je ne connaissais absolument pas.

J'allai au bar et demandai un nouveau verre de vodka qui me fut servi aussitôt :

-Qu'est-ce qu'une aussi belle fille que toi, fais là toute seule au bar ? me demanda une jolie voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

Je souris à Edward, vidai mon verre d'une seule gorgée, lui prit la main et le tirai vers la piste de danse. Là, je dansai sensuellement contre lui, il mit sa main au bas de mon dos et me susurra des mots doux à l'oreille :

-Tu es sublime dans cette robe blanche.

Il m'entraina avec lui, nous montâmes les escaliers, et il m'attira vers une chambre, il ferma la porte, et ferma le verrou :

-On ne nous dérangera pas, fit-il.

-Pourquoi, on est pas rester danser ? Demandai-je d'une mine boudeuse.

-On est plus tranquille ici, non ?

Je m'avançai près de la fenêtre et regardai dehors, la soirée était magnifique. Tout semblait magique ! Edward vint derrière moi, il frôla mon épaule de sa main, et vint déposer un léger baiser sur mon épaule dénudée. Je renversai la tête en arrière afin qu'il puisse continuer à tracer des baisers le long de mon cou, puis il me retourna et approcha ses lèvres des miennes, nous nous embrassâmes doucement puis avec passion. Il me souleva et je l'encerclai de mes jambes, il me colla contre le mûr, tout en m'embrassant passionnément. Il s'arrêta, me regarda :

-Tu es magnifique Bella Swan, me dit-il.

Je le fis taire en l'embrassant. Je le voulais, il était tellement beau, tellement sexy, tellement attirant. J'entrepris de lui enlever les boutons de sa chemise. Lui vint placer ses mains dans mon dos et défit la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Il l'a fit tomber par terre en même temps que je lui retirai sa chemise. Il m'admira :

-Tu es absolument parfaite, fit-il avec un regard désireux.

Je déboutonnai son jean et celui-ci tomba également. Edward s'en débarrassa et m'allongea sur le lit, non sans m'avoir retiré mon soutif au passage. Je sentis son désir entre mes cuisses. Il toucha l'intérieur de ma cuisse et remonta jusqu'à mon intimité, il sourit devant sentir mon désir également. Il m'enleva mon dernier vêtement, et enleva le sien par la même occasion. Il traça un chemin de baiser jusqu'à mon intimité, il prit mes cuisses avec ses mains et se mit à lécher mon intimité, je me recroquevillai de plaisir. Je pris les coussins à côté de moi dans mes mains. Edward lécha et mordilla mon clitoris :

-Tu aimes ça Bella ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Hum…Oui…Edward, haletai-je.

Il vint caressai mon intimité et sans que je m'y attende, il inséra un doigt en moi. Le plaisir montait de plus en plus en moi, j'allai bientôt exploser. Il dut sentir mon vagin se contracter car il inséra alors deux doigts :

-Oh oui ! Edward ! Oui !

Il lécha mon clitoris et le mordilla une dernière fois ce qui eut le don de me faire venir. Tous les muscles de mon corps se contractèrent :

-Ouiiii, Edward ! M'écriai-je.

Edward remonta jusqu'à moi, m'embrassa :

-Tu as un goût exquis Bella.

Je souris, le plaquai sur le lit et me mit au dessus de lui, je descendis vers son membre qui était vraiment très dur, et qui montrait son excitation. Je l'encerclai avec ma main, et commençait à le masturber, Edward eut un mouvement de surprise :

-Oh oui ! Bella ! Oui !

Je continuai mon action et voulant lui faire prendre autant de plaisir qu'il m'en avait donné je pris son sex dans ma bouche, et commençai les va et viens :

-Oh putain Bella !

Je le sentis se contracter :

-T'es trop bonne Bella !

J'accélérai mes va et viens. Je le sentais, il allait bientôt venir :

-Oh ouii ! Bellaaaaa !

Edward vint, il jouit. Je remontai, l'embrassai. Il me regarda les yeux dans le vague encore parcourut de quelques spasmes. Je me levai du lit, et remis mes sous-vêtements :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Edward. On a pas fini, me fit-il d'un air coquin tout en m'attirant à lui.

J'allai chercher ma robe et la remis sur moi :

-Edward, t'es chou, et très sexy, mais les connards …très peu pour moi, fis-je.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, enfilai mes talons et sortit de la chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'excuse d'avance, ce chapitre est assez court, mais je n'ai pas pu beaucoup écrire aujourd'hui, mais je vous promets de me rattraper demain ! Merci encore pour vos reviews qui ne font que m'encourager !

XOXO

Titi2206

_Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, enfilai mes talons et sortit de la chambre._

« Isabella Mary Swan ! S'écria Rosalie.

J'ouvris un œil prudemment, et vit mon amie au dessus de moi, sourcils froncés. Je pris mon coussin et m'enfonçai dedans :

-Mmmm, me plains-je.

-Oh, non ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! S'exclama Rose.

Elle sembla se diriger vers la fenêtre, et ouvrit les rideaux. La lumière entra aussitôt dans la pièce :

-Rose ! M'écriai-je.

-Allez ! Debout ! Tout de suite !

Je regardai mon amie, boudeuse :

-Rosalie, je suis fatiguée, fis-je tout en retombant, le visage dans mon coussin. J'ai mal à la tête, finis-je.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Bella, je ne le redirait pas une troisième fois. Debout !

-Okay, okay, cédai-je.

Je m'assis, dos au mur, et regardai mon amie :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ?

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu Rosalie ?

-Oh, eh bien, de ce dont tout le monde parle en ce moment…

Je ne compris pas. Rosalie prit mon portable qui était posé sur ma table de nuit et me montra les nouvelles :

_Aperçu B et E rentrant dans une chambre à la fête de Jessica_

_Eh bien, eh bien, _

_Voilà que la petite nouvelle se fait déjà remarquer auprès de la jeunesse dorée de Manhattan_

_Mais gare à toi Bella, sais-tu vraiment qui est notre bel Edward Cullen ?_

Une photo de moi et Edward, rentrant dans une chambre confirmait ces dires. Je me rappelai alors de la veille :

-Non, mais t'es folle ! Coucher avec ce pervers ! C'est un connard Bella !

-Je sais Rosalie.

-Comment ça tu sais ? Je rêve ! Tu n'es pas la première à être tomber dans le panneau, ma pauvre. Il sait y faire ! Il t'as surement dit que tu étais unique, magnifique…

-Non ! La coupai-je.

Elle me regarda ne semblant pas comprendre :

-Rosalie…Je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

La belle blonde se ressaisit, se racla la gorge, me regarda, et soupira :

-Mais bon sang Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui dans cette chambre ?

-Ca c'est mon affaire Rosalie, finis-je.

Celle-ci sembla comprendre qu'elle ne devait plus poser de question, elle se dirigea vers la porte :

-Bonne nuit, me souhaita-t-elle avant de sortir.

Je pris un de mes coussins et lui lançai dessus, mais avant qu'il ne touche sa cible elle avait déjà refermé la porte. Je décidai de me levai, filai à la douche, m'habillai, pris un cachet pour mon mal de tête, j'attrapai mon impair, mes lunettes de soleil, mon sac et appelai l'ascenseur. J'allai au café du coin de la rue. Lorsque j'arrivai, je m'assis à une table et demandai un café qui me fut amener immédiatement. Je remarquai que plusieurs personnes me regardaient et semblaient parler des derniers potins, dont je prenais la première place à ce que je vis :

-Salut, me fit une fille qui semblait à peine un peu plus jeune que moi. Je m'appelle Ashley, se présenta-t-elle toute enthousiaste.

-Hum…Bella, me présentai-je à mon tour.

-Je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle souriait comme une idiote, et semblait attendre quelque chose :

-Comment c'était…

Je ne compris pas :

-Edward Cullen est réputé pour en avoir une grosse, fit-elle toute rêveuse.

-A vrai dire…fis-je tout en levant les doigts et en indiquant qu'il en avait une petite.

Ashley fit le même signe que moi semblant déçue :

-Toute petite, ajoutai-je.

Je mentais bien sur, mais Edward ne méritait que ça. Ashley déçue de cette confession, repartit à ses affaires :

-Tu es célèbre, me fit un garçon que je ne reconnus pas.

Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi :

-Jake Black, se présenta-t-il.

-Bella S…

Je m'arrêtai :

-Enfin, tu le sais.

-Oui, fit-il souriant. Je le sais.

Jake était assez beau en vérité. Il était grand, très musclé. Il avait une belle peau mâte, et un sourire sublime :

-Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirmai-je. Je vivais en Californie.

-J'y ai vécu un temps.

-Vraiment ? M'intéressai-je.

-Oui. Mais New York, finit toujours par nous faire revenir.

Nous parlâmes de beaucoup de choses, de la Californie, du fait que le surf lui manquait beaucoup, de son lycée là-bas. Le fait de parler de la Californie, fit remonter beaucoup de souvenir, et je ressentis alors le manque de mon ancienne vie :

-Ca te manque ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Tu verras, on s'y habitue. Ne crois pas en tout ce qui se dit ici. Et n'aies pas peur du changement, il est inévitable…

Ca n'est que plus tard que je compris cette phrase. Il s'avéra que Jake était vraiment très intéressant, et il me fit promettre que l'on se reverrait avant de me quitter. Lorsque je repartis en route pour l'hôtel, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer :

-Bella, s'écria la voix avant même que j'ai pu dire « allo ».

-Alice, ça va ?

-Oui. Ma chérie, fais tes valises ! J'ai décidé que nous irions passé un petit week-end dans notre villa à Malibu.

-Quoi ?

-Contente-toi de préparer ta valise ! Je m'occupe de tout ! Nous viendrons vous chercher toi et Emett à seize heures.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser une autre question, qu'elle raccrocha. Je rangeai mon portable, et entrai dans l'hôtel. Lorsque j'arrivai mon frère me regarda, et haussa les épaules :

-C'est Alice, justifia-t-il.

Il avait raison, nous avions appris à tous nous connaître, bien que Jasper quant à lui, restait encore une énigme pour moi. Il était assez froid, assez distant, mais pouvait être un vrai ange. Comme me l'avait ordonné le petit lutin, je sortis ma valise de mon dressing, et commençai à y placer les habits dont j'aurai besoin.


	5. Chapter 5

A seize heures, lorsque mon frère et moi, nous sortîmes une limousine était garée sur notre allée. Le chauffeur nous ouvrit la porte et j'y entrai :

-Salut tout le monde, saluai-je.

-Ah ! Enfin !S'impatienta Alice.

Mon frère rentra dans la limousine et le chauffeur ferma la porte derrière lui :

-Alice, tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ? demandai-je.

-Eh bien, nous allons passer le week end dans la villa de ma famille, à Malibu. Tout simplement, ajouta-t-elle.

-Tout simplement…répétai-je.

La limousine nous mena jusqu'à piste ou se trouvait un avion qui je l'appris ensuite, était à Jasper. Nous y montâmes et nous installâmes tranquillement. C'était incroyable ! Ce mec avait un avion rien qu'à lui ! Alice prit son téléphone et me montra encore un message de Gossip Girl, je l'avais reçu lorsque je faisais ma valise. Une photo de Jake et moi, parlant au café :

_Aperçu Jake Black et Bella Swan prenant un café ensemble_

_Après Edward, ça sera notre beau Jake_

_Se pourrait-il que ce soit la bonne cette fois-ci ?_

_Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre…_

_XOXO Twilight's Gossip_

-Alors comme ça Bella, tu joues sur plusieurs tableau ?

-Alice, je ne joue sur aucun tableau.

-Oh ! Moi qui pensais que nous deviendrions belles sœurs, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Alice, il ne s'est rien passé avec…

-Je sais, me coupa-t-elle. Rosalie me l'a dis.

Je mentais bien sur, mais ce que je faisais ne regardait personne. Quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la villa, de mademoiselle Cullen. Elle était splendide ! Tout à l'intérieur était magnifique. Je regardai Rosalie, émerveillée :

-C'est magnifique !

Rosalie confirma d'un hochement de tête :

-Je vous montre vos chambres, fit Alice toute heureuse comme à son habitude.

Nous montâmes au premier étage. Alice me montra ma chambre ou je posai ma valise tout comme les autres le firent dans leur chambre. Alice avait organisé une « petite fête », dans sa villa. Tout avait été préparé à cet effet. J'avais un petit creux, et décidai donc d'aller dans la cuisine. J'ouvrai le frigo et trouvai un yahourt à l'abricot. Je regardai la date de péremption : 08/2014. J'avais largement le temps. Je m'assis sur le plan de travail et mangeai mon yahourt :

-Il est assez bon pour toi, Bella ? Demanda une voix que je reconnus et que j'aurai préféré ne pas entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Edward ?

-Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi, fit-il tout en se servant un yahourt dans le frigo.

Il s'assit sur la table en face de moi :

-Si Alice m'avait que tu venais, je ne serai pas là.

-Elle ne le savait pas. Par contre…Moi je savais que tu serais là.

Je haussai un sourcil :

-Alors, comme ça, j'en ai une petite Bella ?

Je le regardai et rigolai :

-Les rumeurs vont vite, fis-je.

Ashley avait surement dut s'empresser de le raconter à tout le monde :

-Ca te fait rire ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien sur, ma blague a marché, tout le monde pense que Edward Cullen en a une petite…Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'en mourras pas.

-Donc tu admets tout de même que c'était une blague…

Il m'avait eut :

-Lâche-moi, Edward.

Il se releva et vint se coller à moi. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre :

-Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas aimé, ce que je t'ai fais hier soir ? Me défia-t-il.

-Ca ne t'as pas suffit hier ? Le message n'est pas encore passé ? M'énervai-je.

Il s'approcha plus si c'était encore possible. Je sentais son souffle sur moi. Ce garçon me déstabilisait totalement :

-Je sais que tu me veux Isabella.

Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite, ses lèvres m'attiraient complètement :

-Bella ? M'appela mon frère.

Je poussai Edward, prit mon yahourt et allai rejoindre mon frère et Rosalie qui était sur la terrasse.

La fête était absolument géniale. Des gens de partout étaient venus, Alice avait tout prévu parfaitement. Je décidai de boire moins cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas prête à subir un mal de tête une nouvelle fois. Après notre conversation dans la cuisine, Edward ne m'avait pas embêté, à vrai dire, étant Edward Cullen, il fit ce que ferait Edward Cullen…il dragua d'autres filles. Une heure avant, je l'avais vu parler avec une blonde qui semblait rigoler à ce qu'il lui disait. Emmett et Rosalie, semblait sympathiser, elle aussi rigolait aux blagues de mon frère. Emmett était bien évidemment fasciné par la beauté de Rosalie. Quant à Alice et Jasper, j'avais senti certaines tensions entre eux. Et pour confirmer cette impression, Alice sembla s'énerver sur Jasper, qui la laissa seule :

-Alice, ça va ? Demandai-je inquiète.

-Il me saoule ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Elle partit ensuite à ses affaires. Je suivis alors Jasper. Il entra dans une pièce et je le suivis. C'était une sorte de salon. Jasper s'assit sur le canapé et je m'y assis également. J'attendis qu'il parle. Il soupira :

-Honnêtement, est-ce qu'on va bien ensemble ? Me demanda-t-il tout à coup.

-Hum…

-Ne sois pas gêné, j'ai besoin de savoir, voilà tout Bella.

-Eh bien, tout ce que l'on peut dire c'est que vous ne vous ressemblez absolument pas…Mais ça peut être bon certaine fois…

Il soupira :

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si ça a vraiment du sens, ce que nous faisons.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux d'un regard perçant :

-Tu as de la chance Bella. Cette vie ne t'as pas encore changé. Tu restes toi…Je me dis parfois que notre relation, à Alice et moi…Ca n'est qu'une tradition…Comme si un destin avait été écrit pour nous.

-Je ne te suis pas.

-Eh bien, elle est riche, je suis riche. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. Moi je reprendrai l'entreprise de mon père, Alice aura sa propre marque de vêtement, et nous vivrons dans un bel appartement, et auront une grande maison de vacances. Nos enfants naîtrons, pour faire le même parcours que nous.

-Tu as tout prévu, remarquai-je.

-Je ne l'ai pas prévu. C'est un cadre, dans lequel je suis coincé.

Je commençais peu à peu à comprendre :

-Je pense qu'on est seul maître de notre destin.

Il rit :

-C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Bella. Cette innocence, ne la perds jamais !

-Je suis sérieuse Jasper. Personne n'a le droit de t'imposer un avenir ! Si tu veux parcourir le monde avec une Harley Davinson, tu le peux !

Il rit :

-Ne te moque pas ! C'est vrai !

-Je ne me moque pas, me sourit-il. Merci Bella.

Je baissai la tête. Ce regard tellement perçant qu'il avait sur moi, me gênait. Nous restâmes dans ce salon toute la soirée. Nous parlâmes de nos rêves, de nos peurs, de nos espoirs. Et je m'endormis sur ce canapé.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, j'entendis du bruit provenant de la cuisine. J'allai voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Jasper était en train de préparer quelque chose :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je étonnée.

-Des pancakes ! Fit-il tout sourire.

Il laissa sa préparation et vint me faire face. Il me regarda toujours de ce regard perçant :

-Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir, Bella.

Il s'approcha de mon visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. Ce baiser me troubla. Quant à Jasper, il repartit tranquillement à son occupation :

-Bonjour tout le monde, bailla mon frère.

Rosalie le suivit, puis Alice :

-Mmmm, des pancakes, s'exclama Emmett. »


	6. Chapter 6

Après ce week end à Malibu tout fut assez calme. Je m'intégrai bien dans mon nouveau lycée, tout le monde voulait être mon ami. Cela me troublait quelque peu, mais je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention. J'avais mon groupe d'ami et je m'en étais fait d'autres également. Plus particulièrement Jake Black, que j'appréciais beaucoup. Nous passâmes beaucoup de temps ensemble. Rosalie et Emmett se rapprochaient toujours de plus en plus. Ils jouaient tous les deux, et semblaient s'en suffire. Alice et Jasper s'étaient réconciliés. Mais Jasper avait l'air distant, et Alice n'avait pas manqué de s'en plaindre. Elle ne le comprenait pas vraiment. Depuis ma conversation avec Jasper à la soirée d'Alice, nous n'avions plus vraiment eut de moment seuls. Il était très attentionné envers moi. Il ne semblait pas aimer Jake et je n'en comprenais pas la raison. Alice et Rosalie m'avait expliqué que Jake n'avait jamais put oublier son ex et cela était plutôt frustrant pour toute la gente féminine qui était folle de lui. Je ne m'en formalisais pas. Jake était un bon ami, il était très intéressant. Quant à Edward, il ne m'avait pas reparlé, toujours occupé avec ses nombreuses conquêtes, j'avais arrêté de les compter. Aussi lorsque j'entrai dans la classe de Bio, je le trouvai encore une fois accoudé à une table d'une des filles de la classe. Celle-ci rougissait, et Edward la regardait droit dans les yeux sachant très bien, que ça les faisait toutes craquer. J'allai m'assoir à ma place et sortit mon livre de Biologie de mon sac. Edward vint me rejoindre. Il ne parla pas, et je savais qu'il ferait comme d'habitude et ne me parlerait pas ne me ferait pas attention de tout le cours :

-Je vous emmène en sortie la semaine prochaine, fit notre professeur. Préparez vos chaussures de sport, nous allons visiter une forêt.

On entendit des protestations dans la classe :

-Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, c'est surement loin de vos fêtes mondaines, mais ça m'est égal, c'est une sortie éducative.

La sonnerie retentit sur ces deniers mots. Je ramassai mon livre et le rangeai dans mon sac :

-C'est parfait pour toi Swan ! Tu seras enfin dans ton élément, se moqua Edward.

Je le regardai furieuse :

-Ta gueule Cullen.

-Ouh ! Isabella sort ses griffes.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Et voilà comment je me retrouvais quelques jours plus tard dans la forêt accompagnée de ma classe et ce crétin de Cullen. Le professeur semblait passionné par ce qu'il nous faisait découvrir :

-Bien ! Vous allez m'écouter maintenant. Vous aurez un parcours à effectuer en binômes. J'ai laissé des balises tout le long du parcours, vous aurez un questionnaire à remplir. Ne vous éloignez pas, vous restez bien dans le chemin qui vous sera indiqué ! Cette forêt est immense, si vous ne voulez pas mourir dévoré par des loups, faites ce que je vous dis, plaisanta le professeur. Parfait ! Voici les binômes.

Il énuméra donc les noms, puis :

-Parkins et Bines…Swan et Cullen…

Je regardai mon partenaire furieuse, celui-ci, avant ça draguant comme toujours une fille de plus, me regarda également. Je pris le questionnaire, et me dirigeai vers lui furieuse :

-Range ton truc, et suis-moi Cullen !

Celui-ci laissa sa conquête et me suivit. Nous effectuâmes le parcours dans la plus grande des tensions. Edward ne semblait pas contrarié, il ne l'était jamais en faite. Il ne s'énervait jamais, c'est ce qui m'énervait encore plus personnellement. Moi je fulminais durant tout le trajet, soupirant non-stop :

-Ca n'est pas par là, fit-il.

Je le regardai ne comprenant pas :

-Tu prends le mauvais chemin, je pense que nous devrions plutôt aller par la gauche.

-Eh bien, je t'en prie vas-y, le défiai-je tout en continuant mon chemin.

-Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant, le prof nous enlèvera des points si on ne reste pas ensemble durant tout le trajet.

-L'enfant ? Ca n'est pas moi la plus gamine de nous deux Edward ! Et il nous enlèvera des points si on arrive pas au lieu de rendez-vous également !

-Tu es toujours aussi bornée ? Osa-t-il.

-Parfaitement, et si ça ne te convient pas Edward, eh bien, ça m'est égal !

Nous continuâmes donc dans le sens que je choisis. Edward ne dit rien pendant une petite heure puis :

-Tu aurais dut m'écouter il est clair que nous sommes perdus.

-On l'est pas ! M'exclamai-je.

Je décidai de regarder mon portable afin d'accéder à une carte, mais je n'avais aucune connexion à internet et aucun réseau non plus, je regardai Edward :

-Oh et puis mince ! J'en ai assez de toi Edward !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? S'étonna-t-il. Tu refuses juste d'avoir tort…ou que j'ai raison, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que tu es frustrée depuis cette soirée…

Cette remarque me rendit furieuse, je savais qu'il n'avait presque rien fait en faite. Et c'était justement ça qui m'énervait ! Je détestais qu'il m'ignore, ce garçon me troublait :

-Ecoute-moi bien Cullen …

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, je trébuchai, Edward essaya de me retenir mais tomba avec moi. Nous dévalâmes une descente, et atterrîmes sans trop de casse. Je soupirai :

-Ca va ? Me demanda Cullen.

-Ca t'intéresse ? M'énervai-je.

Je regardai ou nous avions atterris :

-Cette fois-ci, on est bel et bien perdus, déclarai-je.

Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs heures et la nuit tomba peu à peu, Edward derrière moi s'arrêta et s'assit sur un rocher :

-Faut qu'on monte un camp !

Je haussai un sourcil :

-Monsieur sait faire ça ? M'étonnai-je.

-Premier louveteau ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel :

-Pour une fois, tu as peut-être raison, avouai-je.

Edward s'avéra très efficace finalement. Nous construisîmes une sorte de tente, avec des branches et des habits de rechanges que nous avions amenés. Edward avait amené avec lui des allumettes et alluma un bon feu :

-On est entrainé à toujours être prêt, s'expliqua-t-il.

Bien vite je sentis la fatigue arrivée :

-Comment se fait-il qu'il n'est envoyé personne pour nous chercher ? Demandai-je.

-Eh bien, justement parce que le professeur sait que j'ai des connaissances, et que je saurai parfaitement me débrouiller.

-Et mes parents ?

-Le professeur a dut les prévenir, cette forêt n'est absolument pas dangereuse, ça nous fera une nuit à la belle étoile.

Je commençai à avoir un peu froid, et Edward dut le remarquer car il enleva sa veste et me la tendit :

-Non, fis-je timidement.

Ce geste était tellement étonnant venant de lui :

-Prends-la, tu vas attraper froid.

Il me la déposa autour des épaules et je la resserrai autour de moi :

-Pourquoi ce Edward là, n'est pas plus souvent présent ? Lui demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules :

-Tu t'ennuierais Bella avec ce Edward là, crois-moi !

Je souris :

-Je l'aime bien.

-Il t'aime bien aussi. En faite, les deux Edward t'aiment bien.

Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux. Nous voulions la même chose, c'était clair. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et je cédai. Je l'embrassai tout d'abord très doucement, puis son baiser se fit plus pressé, plus passionné. Il me coucha délicatement sur le sol et je vis les étoiles magnifiques qui brillaient là haut dans le ciel, la soirée était magnifique.


	7. Chapter 7

_Il me coucha délicatement sur le sol et je vis les étoiles magnifiques qui brillaient là haut dans le ciel, la soirée était magnifique._

Lorsque je me réveillai, la lumière du jour m'aveugla. Je regardai autour de moi, et je vis Edward qui dormait paisiblement. Je n'avais pour seul vêtement son pull et lui était seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Je me rappelai alors de la nuit dernière. Nous avions fait l'amour, et j'avais adoré ça. Je le regardai, il était tellement beau. Il bougea un peu, et je compris qu'il allait se réveiller, ce qu'il fit après quelques instants. Il regarda autour de lui également, puis me regarda dans les yeux et sourit :

-Tu es belle au réveil, fit-il.

Je me relevai, cherchai mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et regardai s'il y avait du réseau mais hélas rien. Edward s'habilla et j'en fis de même. Nous marchâmes et pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé :

-Bella, Edward ? Demanda une voix.

-Monsieur Fiels ?

Nous nous trouvâmes alors face à notre professeur de biologie. Nous n'étions plus perdus.

Une fois chez moi, je filai à la douche. J'en avais plus que besoin. Edward et moi, nous ne nous étions pas dis un mot. Lorsque je sortis de la douche, je regardai mon portable :

_Aperçu B et E se sont « perdus » à l'occasion de leur sortie scolaire en forêt_

_Ils ont donc dut passer toute une nuit ensemble_

_Cela laisse place à notre imagination la plus débordante_

_Mais que s'est-il passé dans ces bois ?_

_XOXO Twilight's Gossip_

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je m'assis sur le canapé. Mes parents et Emmett n'étaient pas là. Emmett était surement avec la bande ou seul avec Rosalie, mon père était comme à son habitude au travail, quant à ma mère elle s'était fait beaucoup d'amis, et cumuler les fêtes mondaines, les galas de charité…tout le monde avait rapidement trouvé ses marques. Je zappais les chaînes lorsqu'Edward entra dans mon salon. J'éteins alors immédiatement la télévision :

-Edward ? M'étonnai-je.

-Hum…Je passais dans le coin, mentit-il.

Je me levai du canapé :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Fis-je gênée.

-Heu…non, je ne vais pas t'embêter. Je vais y aller, fit-il.

Il semblait pensif, il fronçait les sourcils. Il se tourna en direction de la sortie s'arrêta, il se tourna vers moi, me rejoint et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser se fit pressant. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et il approcha son bassin du mien. Je sentis le désir montai, je lui enlevai son blazer. Et commençai à déboutonner ses boutons de chemise. Il déposa des baisers dans mon cou, qui me procurèrent un frisson qui parcourra tout mon dos. Arrivée au dernier bouton de sa chemise, il se précipita et s'en débarrassa. Il m'enleva mon t-chirt. Il me souleva et tout en m'embrassant passionnément m'emmena dans ma chambre et me déposa sur mon lit. Edward m'enleva mon pantalon à une allure folle et je sentis le désir qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Il se colla à moi tout en m'embrassant, il frotta mon intimité encore recouverte d'un misérable string. Je déboutonnai son pantalon et le lui enlevai. Il me fit basculer sur lui et m'enleva mon soutien-gorge sans aucune difficulté. Je lui enlevai son caleçon et il en fit de même avec mon string. Edward prit mes seins avec ses mains :

-Tu es tellement parfaite, fit-il d'une voix rauque qui m'excita davantage encore si c'était possible.

Edward effleura un de mes tétons et sentit que cela me fit de l'effet, il s'approcha et le lécha il le prit dans sa bouche et le suça, le lécha le mordilla. Je ne put plus tenir, je pris son membre d'une main et fit des va et viens, qui arrachèrent un long soupir à mon partenaire, il descendit sa main sur ma cuisse, s'approcha de mon intimité et pénétra un de ses doigts dans ma vagin. Je soupirai de plaisir , nos mouvements se firent plus pressés :

-Je n'en peux plus, je te veux Bella.

Il tâta le sol à la recherche de son pantalon et trouva dans sa poche un préservatif, il le déroula sur son pénis. Il ne m'en fallut plus, j'approchai mon vagin de son membre tout dur et il me pénétra. Nous eûmes tous deux un hoquet d'étonnement et de plaisir. Il s'arrêta et après un petit instant il commença ses va et viens. Il était tellement beau, cette communion était parfaite. Nous nous embrassâmes. Je le levai et nous nous assîmes tous deux en position du lotus. Il m'encercla de ses bras et m'aida à effectuer des coups de bassin plus rapide et plus profond. Je sentis qu'il allait bientôt venir, il alla titiller mon clitoris et nous vînmes tous les deux en même temps. Mon corps se contracta, et puis se fut la délivrance. Nous retombâmes sur le lit épuisés. Nous restâmes là un moment à admirer le plafond :

-Alors, j'en ai une petite ? Demanda soudain Edward.

Je le regardai et haussai un sourcil :

-C'est pour me prouver que tu n'en as pas une petite que tu as fais tout ça ? Vous les mecs, vous êtes tellement susceptible avec ça, me moquai-je.

-C'était une blague Bella, s'expliqua-t-il. A vrai dire…

Il s'avança vers moi, et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres :

-La légende dit que j'en ai un gros, fit-il.

Je me levai attrapai mes sous-vêtements. Je me rhabillai, j'allai chercher une robe de chambre en soie, dans mon dressing. J'adorai le toucher de la soie. Toucher que j'avais bien sur découvert depuis peu longtemps. Edward se rhabilla également :

-Hum…Que dirai-tu de m'accompagner à la fête des Turner.

-Je suis censée être au courant ? Demandai-je.

-Oh ça n'est pas grand-chose, une fête mondaine comme d'habitude, ou se retrouveront beaucoup de personnes de la haute, des célébrités. Encore une soirée d'un ennuie profond, mais il faut bien faire honneur à ses fêtes, que serait-elle sans nous ?

-Tu devrais faire attention à ton égo Edward, il sera bientôt plus gros que toi.

Edward n'y fit pas attention :

-Alors si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de t'accompagner à une fête ou on nous verra ensemble…Si je comprends bien Edward Cullen va me présenter comme sa petite-amie. Quel honneur ! Plaisantai-je.

-Qui a parlé de petite-amie ?

Touché ! Il rigola :

-Tu as un adversaire de taille devant toi Isabella. Mon grand-père a été un grand avocat ! J'ai de la répartie !

-Ecoute Cullen, tu n'auras jamais autant de répartie qu'une Swan, et j'accepte de te faire l'honneur, qu'on me voit en ta compagnie. »

Il sourit, prit sa veste et sortit de ma chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

« Il s'appelle Marc, il est grand brun et très mignon. Il fait du basket. On s'est rencontré au lycée. On est dans le même court de dessin, m'expliqua Rosalie.

Nous avions décidé , elle et moi, de faire les magasins afin de nous trouver des robes adéquates pour la fête des Turner à laquelle Edward m'avait invité. Rosalie y allait donc avec un certain Marc qui lui avait à ce qu'elle en disait beaucoup plut :

-Il faudra que tu le rencontres, tu vas beaucoup l'aimer. Et toi Bella ? Avec qui y vas-tu ?

-Je suis obligée d'y aller avec quelqu'un ? Demandai-je.

Mon amie me regarda d'un air blasé :

-Beaucoup de garçons au lycée, seraient fou de joie d'y aller avec Bella Swan, la nouvelle star du lycée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Soudain nos portables sonnèrent :

_Eh bien on dirait qu'une nuit dans la forêt peut rapprocher deux êtres_

_Il semblerait que notre chère B et notre beau E irait à la fête des Turner ensemble_

_Mais dites-moi, c'est que notre petit Cullen se caserait presque !_

_XOXO Twilight's Gossip_

Mon amie me regarda, la bouche grande ouverte :

-Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu me caches des choses !

-Non !

-Avoue !

-Avouer quoi ? Il n'y a rien, il m'a juste proposé d'y aller ensemble, voilà tout ! Mentis-je.

-Mais enfin Bella, Edward est un coureur de jupons ! A la première fille un peu trop sexy qu'il croisera, bye bye Bella.

Je me doutais bien qu'elle avait raison, mais j'avais essayé d'ignorer ce côté de sa personne :

-Je sais ce que je fais.

-Oh oui ! Je sais bien, mais fais tout de même attention à toi. Ne t'attache pas trop à lui, ce mec est un vrai con.

-Je sais Rosalie, ne t'inquiète donc pas, la rassurai-je.

-Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses ! Cette robe t'irait à merveille, fit mon amie en désignant une belle robe bordeaux.

Je la pris pour l'essayer :

-Au faite, tu as des nouvelles de Jasper et Alice, demandai-je.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel :

-Il faudra bien que ça arrive. Alice est trop énervante. Jasper n'a pas besoin de ça ! Elle le colle trop.

-Pourquoi elle le colle comme ça ?

-Eh bien, Alice a besoin d'attention sans arrêt…c'est Alice, fit Rosalie tristement.

Je sentais que cette relation qu'entretenait son frère ne lui plaisait pas. Comme n'importe qu'elle sœur elle voulait juste le bonheur de son frère :

-Pourquoi ne la quitte-t-il pas tout simplement ?

-Si tu crois qu'on jette Alice Cullen, tu te trompes ! Je te rappelle qu'elle a le même sang que ton cher Edward. Elle saura user de ses talents de comédienne, elle pleurera et il aura pitié d'elle …tout simplement.

Je n'en rajoutai pas plus, et décidai de me taire. Nous trouvâmes donc notre bonheur et rentrâmes chez nous. Je passai la soirée avec mon frère. Nous jouâmes au dernier jeu de Xbox qu'il avait acheté, et allâmes nous coucher. Le lendemain matin, je sortis de l'hôtel en direction du lycée, et une limousine se gara sur le bas côté. La personne dedans baissa sa vitre, et je vis Edward Cullen qui me salua d'un sourire qui me fit fondre littéralement :

-Tu vas user tes belles chaussures, monte, me dit-il.

Je m'arrêtai, le regardai et haussai un sourcil :

-S'il te plaît, se corrigea-t-il.

Je souris et montai donc dans sa limousine. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée, je descendis en première, suivie par Edward. Tout le monde nous regarda. Je sentis que toutes les conversations s'étaient alors transformées en des conversations sur le « nouveau couple ». Edward sembla s'en moquer, et j'en fis de même. La journée se passa plutôt bien, mis à part Alice qui me traita de folle lorsque j'avouai qu'il se passait quelque chose entre son frère et moi. Durant toute la semaine, lui et moi, nous nous rapprochâmes de plus en plus. Sous le Edward arrogant et manipulateur se cachait en faite, un garçon gentil et finalement assez généreux. Il était aussi très intéressant, il me joua une partition qu'il avait lui-même écrit au piano qu'il nomma alors la berceuse de Bella. Je ris devant cet élan de romantisme. Twilight's Gossip, se fit une joie de dévoiler notre vie sur son blog. Elle me mettait sans arrêt en garde, et avait même lancer des paris sur le temps que mettrait Edward à redevenir le vrai Edward Cullen. Je n'y faisais pas trop attention. Vivre au jour le jour était ma devise pour le moment. J'étais bien avec lui, et je voulais en profiter au maximum. Le samedi soir, arriva bien vite, et avec lui la fête chez les Turner. Je m'habillai donc de ma longue robe moulante bordeaux, je mis des talons hauts Dior assortis et laissai mes cheveux lâches. Edward vint me chercher avec sa limousine et arrivés chez les Turners, nous rejoignîmes ma bande. Tout le monde était là :

-Salut, Bella…Edward, fit froidement Rosalie.

-Hey, ça va mec ? Demanda Jasper en lui tendant la main, que mon cavalier serra.

Je les regardai étonnée :

-Eh oui, Bella. Mon frère a au moins un ami…Et on se demande pourquoi, fit Alice d'un ton hautain.

-Alice, s'il te plait, se plaint Jasper.

Celui-ci me sourit :

-Tu es vraiment magnifique Bella.

Alice le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte, soupira et nous laissa :

-Excusez-moi, fit Jasper.

Il alla donc retrouver Alice. Je regardai autour de moi et vit Jake qui venait vers moi :

-Jake ! M'exclamai-je.

Celui-ci me sourit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Et toi ? Les gens, je vous présente Jake Black, fis-je fière.

-Salut Rose…Edward, fit-il plus sèchement.

-Jake, fit mon cavalier d'un ton froid. Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demandai-je ne comprenant pas cette soudaine tension.

-Ouai. On a eu le malheur de se connaître. Enfin Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Ce mec est un con !

-C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, ajouta Rosalie.

-Bref ! Ordonnai-je.

-Je vais vous laisser, il y a des gens que je n'ai pas encore vu et que j'aimerais voir, s'excusa-t-il. Bella, me salua-t-il.

Je me retournai vers Rosalie :

-Ma pauvre chérie, tu ne sais absolument pas ce que tu fais.

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je.

-Jake a eu une copine qu'il aimait plus que tout, Leah. Et cette garce l'a trompé.

-C'était une garce, mais je suis sure qu'il va mieux.

-Ce que tu ignores c'est avec quelle personne, Leah l'a trompé.

Je ne compris pas. Mon ami regarda alors dans une direction, je regardai également. Elle regardait Edward revenir avec nos verres :

-Ce crétin, lança-t-elle.

Je compris alors, que Leah avait trompé Jake avec Edward :

-Tiens, fit celui-ci en me tendant un verre de champagne.

-Tu as couché avec la copine de Jake ? M'étonnai-je.

Edward leva les yeux et soupira :

-C'est elle qui l'a demandé, s'excusa-t-il.

-T'es vraiment un con, Cullen !

Je le laissai donc là et décidai d'aller dehors afin de prendre l'air. Dehors, je trouvai Jasper, seul. Je le rejoins donc :

-Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? Demandai-je tout en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Ouai, fit-il d'un ton las. Je crois que c'est la fin…

Je le regardai d'un air compatissant :

-Je pense que c'est le mieux, pour toi. Tu devrais peut-être, tout mettre au clair cette fois-ci. Tu devrais lui expliquer que tu es prêt à la quitter, elle réagira peut-être et fera des efforts, dis-lui que tu lui laisses une dernière chance.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, le conseillai-je.

-Merci Bella, fit-il. T'es vraiment une fille bien.

Il me regarda de ses yeux perçants. J'étais comme hypnotisée, il sembla se passer quelque chose entre nous. Comme une force qui m'attirait complètement. Jasper approcha son visage du mien, je le laissai faire :

-Bella ! M'appela Rosalie.

Nous nous ressaisîmes et nous redressâmes :

-Venez ! Je vais vous présenter Marc. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà un autre chapitre de fiction. Il est un peu court, mais je pense qu'il vous plaira. Aujourd'hui je dois repartir à l'internat, et oui c'est la rentrée, donc le prochain chapitre ne sera pas poster avec vendredi si je ne suis pas trop fatiguée, ou samedi. Je réfléchirai toute la semaine à la suite de cette fiction, je ne l'oublie pas ! J'aimerais tout de même savoir, si ce que j'écris vous plait. C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, on me laisse moins de reviews. J'ai peur de me tromper totalement et de vous décevoir, alors dîtes-moi si quelque chose vous gêne, et si je dois changer. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**XOXO **

**Titi2206**

_Bonjour, bonjour jeunesse dorée de Manhattan_

_Aujourd'hui l'honneur est à notre couple préféré_

_Aperçu Edward draguant Stacie Johns à la fête des Turner _

_Alors que sa douce Bella était présente !_

_Mmmm, Serait-ce l'odeur de la rupture ?_

_XOXO Twilight's Gossip._

Je reposai mon portable sur ma table de nuit et m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon coussin. Twilight's Gossip commençai sérieusement à m'énerver. La soirée s'était bien passée. Rosalie nous avait présenté Marc fièrement. J'avais alors remarqué que mon frère était tendu. Après la fête, Edward m'avait raccompagné. Il m'avait semblé assez étrange. Je lui en avais voulu pour Jake. Je me rendais compte désormais que j'avais eu tort. Je me levai, me préparai, et sortis de l'hôtel. En chemin je sentis quelques regards sur moi. Arrivée devant l'hôtel d'Edward, je souris. Je ne sus pourquoi, je souriais de cette façon, mais c'était ainsi. Il me rendait heureuse. Je fis savoir au maître d'hôtel que c'était une surprise et que je ne désirais pas qu'Edward soit mit au courant de mon arrivée. Je montai les étages dans l'ascenseur. Arrivée tout en haut, je sortis de celui-ci. Je regardai autour de moi, personne n'était là. Alice était sûrement avec Jasper. Quant à ses parents, je ne les avais jamais rencontré. Edward devait sûrement être dans sa chambre. Je montai les escaliers et Edward sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette seulement sur lui. Je le regardai gênée :

-Bella ? S'étonna-t-il.

Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai :

-Bonjour toi. Ouf, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici, fis-je.

J'enlevai mon impair et le laissai retomber par terre. Je mis ma main sur son torse :

-Ca va déjà, un peu mieux.

-Hum…Bella. Je crois que tu devrais revenir plus tard.

Edward semblait gêné. Comme un petit garçon, qui semblait vouloir cacher, une bêtise qu'il aurait fais. C'est alors que je compris. J'ouvrai la porte de sa chambre et trouvai une femme dans son lit :

-Eddy ? Demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Je le regardai, j'étais au bord des larmes :

-Eh bien Eddy, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

-Bella…

-Tu me dégoutes, fis-je.

Je me dépêchai de descendre les escaliers et de sortir de cet hôtel.

J'arrivai à son hôtel, j'espérais qu'elle serait là. Le maître de maison l'appela. Rosalie fut étonnée de me voir, je fondis en larme :

-Viens-là ma belle, fit-elle en me tendant les bras.

Après quelques minutes, je me calmai, et lui expliquai tout. Rosalie eut la gentillesse de ne pas me dire qu'elle m'avait prévenu. Comment avais-je put être aussi stupide ? Croire qu'il pourrait changer était idiot :

-Bella Swan ne réagirait pas comme ça ! Fit mon amie. Tu sais ce qu'elle va faire Bella Swan ?

-Non.

-Eh bien, elle va sortir avec sa super copine et elles vont s'amuser !

Jasper rentra à ce moment-là :

-Salut les filles !

Ce soir-là, Rosalie, Jasper et moi, nous sortîmes donc. Nous bûmes, nous rîmes. Et j'en oubliai presque Edward. Les rires retombèrent lorsque Jasper sortit une poche de sa veste. Dans cette poche, il y avait des pilules :

-Oh ! C'est quoi ça ? Reculai-je.

-De l'extasie ma belle, fit Jasper tout heureux.

Rosalie sembla tendue :

-Tu te drogues ?

-Ouai, fit-il simplement. T'en veux une ? proposa-t-il.

-Non merci, refusai-je.

Rosalie n'y toucha pas non plus, mais semblait tout de même très tendue. Après cet incident, la fête repartie et je finis la soirée dans mon lit.

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

Satané réveil ! Je l'éteins aussitôt. J'avais mal à la tête et pourtant je devais aller en cours. J'appréhendai de le voir. Il draguerait sûrement encore d'autres filles. Je me préparai donc à aller en cours. Mes parents n'étaient toujours pas à la maison, quant à Emmett, il m'attendait. Enfin prête, nous roulâmes jusqu'au lycée. Je m'assis sur les marches devant celui-ci, et trois filles vinrent m'aborder :

-Bonjour Bella, fit une d'elle timidement. Voilà, nous sommes venues te parler, pour te dire que nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi. Ce que t'as fais Edward Cullen, c'est…

-Vraiment méchant, continua une autre.

-Oui, confirma la troisième.

Ce fut à cet instant précis, je crois, que Bella Swan changea. La petite Bella toute fragile disparaîtrait. Il était hors de question que je me fasse plaindre. J'étais une fille forte, et désormais populaire :

-Certe, confirmai-je. Mais Edward n'était qu'un simple flirt. Il est un peu trop…facile à avoir.

Les filles me regardèrent comme une idole :

-En tout cas, sache que désormais nous feront tout pour toi.

-Tout ? Demandai-je d'un air machiavélique.

Les trois filles sourirent. Elles avaient l'air de vrai petites pestes. Et c'était parfait pour moi ? Ce lycée ne devait pas penser que j'étais la victime dans l'histoire. Il devrait même me craindre, craindre que les foudres de Bella Swan s'abattent sur lui. Les trois filles s'assirent alors sur les marches en dessous de moi. Elles se présentèrent comme étant Ashley, Candy et Hilary. Ashley semblait être la plus peste du groupe et de ce fait l'ancienne leader. Désormais, c'était moi. J'avais soudain une petite faim, n'ayant pas petit-déjeuner :

-Tu veux un yahourt ? Me proposa Candy tout en m'offrant un yahourt qu'elle sortait de son sac.

Je le pris :

-Hum…je préfère le caramel, fis-je tout en le lui rendant.

Elle comprit alors :

-Je vais t'en chercher un. »

Eh bien, voilà que j'y prenais finalement goût. Je devrais changer ce lycée. Il ne vénérerait plus Edward en tant que leur roi, mais moi en tant que leur reine. Je le ferai tomber. Attention, attention ! Bella Swan sort ses griffes.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour,bonjour jeunesse dorée de Manhattan,_

_Voilà plus d'un mois que notre chère B est entrée dans notre monde_

_On a pu voir avec quelle facilité elle s'est intégrée d'ailleurs !_

_Il semblerait qu'on l'aperçoit de plus en plus souvent avec Jake_

_Le jeune Black, lui donnerait-il du fil à retordre ?_

_Patience, patience B, on sait très bien que lorsque tu veux quelque chose…tu l'as !_

_XOXO Twilight's Gossip._

« Salut Bella, s'exclama Rosalie.

-Bonjour Rose.

-Salut les filles, continua-t-elle.

-Salut, répondirent mes suiveuses en cœur.

Rosalie s'assit sur ma marche. C'était à vrai dire la seule qui avait le droit de s'assoir sur ma marche :

-Alors B, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Jake Black ?

Toutes se retournèrent vers moi attendant un scoop :

-Eh bien…Nous y allons doucement. Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir vraiment envie de sortir avec lui.

-Et Jake ? Demanda Candy.

-Oh lui ! Quelle question ! Il est clair qu'il en crève d'envie.

Les filles sourirent :

-Toutefois, je veux être sure de mon choix.

Je ne mentais pas, j'avais bien senti que je lui plaisais, toutes ces petites attentions, son regard… De mon côté, c'était bien différent, je ne le voyais que comme un ami. La matinée de cours se passa assez bien, le midi je mangeai au restaurant avec Rose, mon frère, Alice et Jasper. Lorsque nous étions les cinq, j'interdisais à mes suiveuses de venir :

-Alors voilà ! Annonça Alice. Comme vous le savez c'est l'anniversaire de Jasper samedi…La fête se déroulera dans ma villa à Malibu.

-Ca sera un petit truc…ajouta Jasper.

Alice soupira :

-Mon chéri ! Il en est hors de question…Bien ! Les dernières soirées branchées sont les soirées à thème, donc cette fête aura pour thème les masques.

Nous la regardâmes peu convaincus :

-Je ne veux aucun commentaires !

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et nous regardâmes la scène se passer ne pouvant rien faire. Après les cours, je retrouvai Jake chez moi. Je m'entendais bien avec lui, il était à part, pas vraiment dans ce monde dans lequel j'était entrée un mois avant :

-On fait encore la une de Twilight's Gossip, quel honneur d'être vu à tes côté, plaisanta-t-il.

Je rigolai :

-L'honneur est pour moi.

Jake me sourit et nous nous allongeâmes sur mon lit. Nous contemplâmes durant un long moment le plafond sans dire un mot puis :

-Tes suiveuse ne sont pas avec toi…C'est étrange, ironisa-t-il

Jake n'aimait pas la Bella que j'étais devenue et ne manquait pas de me le faire remarquer :

-Jake…

-Oui, je sais on en a déjà parlé. »

Je pris le coussin à côté de moi et l'abattit sur son visage. Jake me regarda étonné, afficha un large sourire et s'empara de l'autre coussin.

Le lendemain matin après m'être préparée, je descendis au salon :

-Bonjours ma chérie, me salua ma mère.

-Emmett n'est pas là ? Demandai-je.

-Non, il a dut partir plus tôt.

-D'accord.

-Tu vas bien ma chérie ? Me demanda ma mère inquiète.

Je ne voyais plus beaucoup ma mère, elle était toujours très occupée. Elle avait en tête de lancer sa propre galerie d'art. Ma mère avait toujours était une grande artiste. Et même si cela impliquait de moins la voir, j'étais très contente pour elle :

-Oui, maman. J'y vais. A ce soir, la salua-t-il.

-Heu, non. Je ne serais pas là, Katherine m'a obtenu une rencontre avec de grands acheteurs potentiels pour mes tableaux.

-C'est vrai ? M'enthousiasmai-je. C'est génial, maman !

-Oui, c'est ce qui fera parler de moi. Je croise les doigts ! Fit ma mère.

-Tu vas les épater maman.

J'embrassai la joue de ma mère :

-Je vais être en retard, bonne chance !

J'entrai dans l'ascenseur et une fois celui-ci arrivé tout en bas, je sortis de l'hôtel. Le portier m'appela un taxi et je montai dedans, direction le lycée. Arrivée devant celui-ci, je me précipitai d'y rentrer. J'étais en retard, j'entrai dans ma classe de biologie :

-Mademoiselle Swan, fit mon professeur mécontent.

-Excusez-moi monsieur. Les embouteillages, m'excusai-je.

-Allez vous assoir.

Je m'exécutai donc et allai m'assoir à côté de la personne que je détestai le plus au monde : Edward Cullen :

-Eh bien, Isabella… La nuit a été mouvementée ? Me demanda-t-il.

Pervers ! Pensai-je.

-Il est vrai que Marc et Nate ont été très fougueux cette fois-ci, mentis-je.

-Mmmm, à trois, dis-donc tu es très demandée. Tu penses qu'il reste un peu de place pour moi ?

-Dans tes rêves Cullen, répondis-je.

-Mmmm, oui, j'en rêve toutes les nuits, ajouta-t-il.

Je n'écoutai plus mon voisin parler et essayai de me concentrer sur le cour. Ce midi-là, Alice nous fit un plan détaillé de comment se déroulerait la soirée. Nous n'étions plus qu'à un jour de la fête tout semblait parfait :

-Cet après-midi, on sèche les cours, pour se trouver des robes, annonça Alice.

Ce que nous fîmes donc cet après-midi là. Nous trouvâmes comme à notre habitude notre bonheur. Les plus grands magasins me connaissaient désormais. J'étais pour tous, une cliente importante. Tout les plus grands couturiers voulaient que je porte leurs créations, afin d'être photographiée avec dans la rue, ce qui m'arrivait sans arrêt. Rosalie et moi étions bien connues pour être « les filles tendances de New York » comme nous avait surnommé un magazine. Alice était pour sa part plus conventionnelle et donc n'attirait pas vraiment les magazines de mode ce qui était toutefois étonnant car elle-même voulait devenir styliste. Rosalie et moi étions devenues très amies, je retrouvais avec elle le même genre d'amitié que j'avais eu avec Angela. Elle devenait un peu comme ma meilleure amie. Quant à Angela, je n'avais plus de nouvelles. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Alice était très stressée. Elle paniquait sans arrêt pour n'importe quel détail insignifiant. Elle avait décidé que sa robe devrait être parfaite. Elle opta pour une robe rouge flamboyante :

-C'est la soirée de Jasper, il faut qu'il soit fière de la femme qu'il aura à son bras ! S'expliqua-t-elle.

Moi j'optai plutôt pour une robe assez sexy comme à mon habitude, ce qui eut le don de déplaire le petit lutin hystérique :

-On ne sort pas en boîte Bella, un peu de chic serait bienvenue de ta part, fit-elle d'un ton condescendant.

J'haussai un sourcil. Alice ne me faisait, contrairement aux autres, absolument pas peur :

-Et tu penses vraiment qu'on va à un thé dansant. J'espère au moins pour le pauvre Jasper que ta lingerie fait un peu moins grand-mère.

Alice resta bouche-bée :

-Je sais très bien comment exciter un homme, se défendit-elle.

-Oh oui bien sûr je n'en doute pas ! Jasper a l'air épanouie, ironisai-je.

-Il est toujours avec moi que je sache !

-C'est évident, nous savons toutefois que ça n'est pas par choix.

-Tu te crois beaucoup mieux juste parce que tu as tout les mecs de Upper East Side School à tes pieds, mais moi aussi je peux faire ça , m'attaqua-t-elle.

-Tu es loin du compte, les mecs ne veulent pas d'une grand-mère dans leur pieu.

-Hop ! On s'arrête, intervint Rosalie. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Ma tenue ne semble pas plaire à madame la princesse, expliquai-je.

Rosalie regarda Alice énervée :

-Tu vas arrêter tes bêtises Alice.

Celle-ci soupira et alla regarder d'autres robes dans le magasin :

-Excuse-là, me fit Rosalie. Elle débloque totalement.

-Je vois ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne me fait pas peur.

-Bella, il faut que tu saches que ça n'est pas seulement à cause de la fête…

Je lui fis un signe afin qu'elle continue :

-C'est Jasper…Alice est persuadé qu'il a des vues sur toi.

-Pardon ? M'étonnai-je. C'est n'importe quoi !

-Certe, mais ça la rend folle. Laisse-là s'énerver toute seule elle se calmera. »

J'obéis au conseil de mon amie. La journée se finit finalement, plutôt bien. Comme l'avait dis mon amie, Alice se calma. Ce soir-là, j'étais seule chez moi. Ma mère était donc à son rendez-vous, mon père était surement encore au bureau, et Emmett était je ne sais ou. Je décidai donc de me faire une soirée film. Je mis le DVD de « Orgueil et Préjugés » dans le lecteur et allai prendre une douche. Je réglai la douche à la température que je désirai, et me mis à chanter comme à mon habitude. Je choisis de chanter « I can't get not satisfaction » des Rolling Stones :

« Tu as une voix magnifique, cria quelqu'un dans la salle de bain.

Je criai de stupeur :

-Edward ! M'écriai-je. Que fais-tu ici ?

J'arrêtai l'eau. Par chance la porte de douche cachait les parties de mon corps que je n'aurai pas voulu qu'il voit, bien qu'il les ait déjà vu. J'attrapai la serviette la plus proche et m'en entourai. Je sortis de la douche :

-Je répète ma question, que fais-tu ici ? M'impatientai-je.

-Calme-toi ma douce, je suis juste venu voir Emmett.

-Emmett ?

-Oui, il a raté plusieurs entraînements ces temps-ci.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Eh bien, ça n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Je voulais savoir si ça allait.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas le lui demander au lycée ? M'exaspérai-je.

-Bien sur que non, je n'aurai pas put t'entendre chanter du Rolling Stones.

Je roulai des yeux :

-Marc et Nate ne sont pas encore là ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Eh bien non, puisque tu es là, fis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Je m'avançai vers lui, il afficha un sourire en coin. Je mis ma main autour de son cou, et battis des cils me voulant provocante. Edward posa une main sur ma hanche et ma rapprocha de lui, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes mais je l'évitai. Ma main remonta à son oreille et je tirai le plus fort possible sur celle-ci. Edward s'écria de douleur :

-Ecoute-moi bien Edward, tu ne rentres plus jamais comme ça sans y avoir invité.

Il ne répondit rien se contenta de crier de douleur :

-D'accord ? Demandai-je tout en tirant encore plus sur son oreille :

-Oui ! Oui ! D'accord , s'écria-t-il.

Je lâchai ma prise et lui sourit. Il avait l'oreille toute rouge :

-Bonne soirée Edward.

Il partit vers l'ascenseur et s'arrêta :

-Je suppose que nous aurons l'honneur de nous revoir demain soir à la fête de Jasper.

-J'espère avoir la chance que tu ne me reconnaisses pas sous mon masque.

Edward me sourit :

-Je te reconnaîtrais toujours Isabella. »

Sur ces mots, il entra dans l'ascenseur. Je m'installai sur le canapé et commençai mon film.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour, bonjour mes amies_

_Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête_

_Eh oui ! Notre cher Jasper Hale fête ses dix-sept ans !_

_Alors reste sur tes gardes Jazz, je te ferai moi aussi, comme il se doit, un joli cadeau_

_XOXO Twilight's Gossip._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jasper. Il haussa les épaules :

-Qu'elle essaye, répondit-il simplement.

Je souris. Jasper avait toujours un genre détaché comme s'il se moquait de ce dont tout le monde pensait de lui :

-Que Twilight's Gossip ose embêter mon petit frère…, menaça alors Rosalie.

Nous étions tous les trois assis à une table dans un petit café ce matin-là. Emmett n'était pas rentré de toute la nuit, il commençait vraiment à m'inquiéter. Quant à Alice, elle n'était pas fréquentable ce jour-là. Elle préparait tout parfaitement pour la soirée. Elle exaspérait complètement chacun de nous :

-Alors Rosalie, comment ça se passe avec Marc ? Demandai-je n'ayant plus eu de nouvelle depuis la première fois ou je l'avais rencontré.

-Tu n'es pas à la page, remarqua Jasper. Marc n'est plus d'actualité, désormais c'est Paul.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel :

-Présenté comme ça, on finira par penser que je suis une fille facile ! Se défendit-elle.

Un gros blanc s'installa. J'avais pu constater que Rosalie était le genre de fille à tomber facilement amoureuse des mauvais mecs. Elle croyait souvent en eux, trouvait la relation magique, unique, comme une petite fille et aussitôt elle se rendait compte que malheureusement l'homme est loin d'être parfait :

-Non sérieusement, Paul est super ! Il est photographe et a une manière de voir la vie incroyable, il est totalement différent.

-C'est l'amour fou, concluai-je.

Jasper sourit :

-Moquez-vous si vous le voulez !

-On y manquera pas, ajoutai-je.

Rosalie me fit une grimace. Son téléphone vibra, elle regarda et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage :

-En parlant du loup…vous avez prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ?

-D'éviter l'hystérique, fis-je en parlant d'Alice.

Jasper ne la défendit pas non plus :

-Je vais peut-être voir les filles aussi, ajoutai-je.

Rosalie sourit :

-Diablesse, ne leur fais pas trop de misère.

-Tu me connais, fis-je un grand sourire.

-Justement ! Remarqua-t-elle. Je vais vous laisser je dois allez retrouver Paul, fit-elle aux anges.

-Et toi Jazz, demandai-je.

-Je dois passer voir mon père, si tu veux ensuite on peut se retrouver.

-Oui, bien sûr !

BIP, BIP !

Nos portables sonnèrent en même temps :

_Les habitudes sont dures chez E,_

_Voilà qu'on aperçoit Jessica Stanley sortir de son immeuble_

_Serait-elle la cavalière de Cullen pour ce soir ?_

_Oups, désolée B, Edward adore les blondes !_

Je soupirai :

-Je dois te laisser, fis-je tout en me levant.

Jasper m'attrapa le bras :

-N'y fais pas attention ! Fit-il rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Jasper. On se voit plus tard ?

-Oui, répondit-il tout en allumant une cigarette.

J'appelai Ashley et lui ordonnai de rassembler les autres et de me retrouver chez moi. Lorsque j'arrivais elles étaient déjà sur mon lit :

-Enlève tes pieds sals de mon lit, ordonnai-je à Hilary.

Celle-ci s'exécuta :

-Je vois que l'article de Twilight's Gossip ne t'as pas plut, remarqua celle-ci.

-Effectivement ! M'énervai-je. Pour qui se prend cette Jessica.

Les filles se regardèrent en souriant comprenant que c'était le moment ou Bella Swan ferait une malheureuse :

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Ashley ?

-Lui voler sa robe ! proposa Candy.

-On est plus au primaire, désapprouvai-je.

-J'ai une crème qui a été retirée du marché, et qui donne des boutons, proposa Hilary.

-Je te rappelle qu'elle aura un masque, mais c'est vrai que ça marche bien, fis-je tout à la regardant.

Celle-ci dégoutée, alla chercher un miroir dans son sac et se regarda de prêt :

-Non, il faut quelque chose de mieux, fis-je tout en réfléchissant. Je veux que vous la suiviez toute la journée et que vous trouviez quelque chose qui l'humiliera.

Je passai mon après-midi avec Jasper. Il me fit la surprise de m'amener à la patinoire :

-Non Jasper ! M'étonnai-je.

Il était déjà en train de mettre ses patins :

-Bella, ne discutes pas ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je finis de mettre mes patins et il me leva. Je faillis tomber, c'était très instable :

-Tu es fou ! Remarquai-je.

-Tu vas adorer, crois-moi !

Il rentra le premier en piste :

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne d'autre que nous ? Demandai-je.

-Cette patinoire m'appartient.

Je restai bouche-bée :

-Cadeau de mes parents pour mes dix ans, expliqua-t-il.

-J'ai du avoir une poupée pour mes dix ans…Oui surement, affirmai-je.

Jasper rit et me fit entrer sur la piste. Je me jetai aussitôt sur la barre afin de m'aider à ne pas tomber :

-Ca glisse ! M'écriai-je.

-C'est effectivement le concept d'une patinoire, se moqua le beau blond.

Je le foudroyai du regard :

-Lance-toi Bella, fais-moi confiance.

-Non !

-Vas-y, m'encouragea-t-il tout en me tendant ses mains.

-Non !Refusai-je à nouveau.

-Bella !

-Non !

Jasper me fit un sourire rassurant et je cédai, je lui confiai mes mains. Il m'amena tout d'abord lentement avec lui, je faillis tomber :

-Reste droite, conseilla-t-il. Voilà, tu vois que c'est simple.

Je ris :

-C'est vite dit.

Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été là, j'aurai été morte de honte :

-C'est bien Bella, fit-il tout en accélérant un peu.

Tout d'un coup je perdis confiance, mes pieds s'emmêlèrent aux pieds de mon ami. Nous tombâmes tous les deux. Je tombai sur Jasper qui riait aux éclats. Je finis par le rejoindre dans son rire. Lorsque nous nous calmâmes, Jasper me regarda d'une façon qui me troubla. Son visage s'approcha peu à peu du mien. Il regarda en direction de mes lèvres, je faillis me laisser aller mais me ressaisis :

-Hum…C'est définitivement pas fait pour moi, remarquai-je.

Jasper sourit de toutes ses dents. Je me relevai, non sans difficulté. Nous échangeâmes nos patins contre nos chaussures. J'étais alors beaucoup plus à l'aise. Lorsque j'appelai un taxi pour rentrer, mon téléphone sonna :

_Jessica est finie._

_Ashley._

Je souris, cette garce n'aurait jamais du se mesurer à moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda Jessica lorsque j'entrai dans son appartement.

-Je venais prendre des nouvelles, mentis-je.

Jessica croisa les bras :

-Oh je vois, tu viens me supplier de te laisser Edward, fit-elle toute fière. Eh bien, non ! Sache qu'il est fou de moi.

Je ris :

-Ma pauvre Jess, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je connais mieux Cullen que toi.

La blonde fronça les sourcils :

-Je venais effectivement m'assurer que tu n'irais pas à la soirée avec lui, avouai-je.

-Eh bien, tu veux voir ma robe ? Me demanda-t-elle toujours aussi fière.

Elle voulait jouait à ça ?

-Bien, alors je vais répéter ma phrase afin que tu comprennes. Tu n'iras pas à la soirée avec Edward !

-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Tu sais bien que j'ai des contacts…Aussi, je pense que tu voudrais éviter qu'Edward voit cette photo, fis-je tout en montrant une photo d'elle lorsqu'elle était jeune. Je peux aussi l'envoyer à Twilight's Gossip bien sûr, ajoutai-je.

On pouvait la voir avec un appareil dentaire et des grosses lunettes :

-Je les ai toutes brûlé ! Ou l'as-tu eu ?

-Je l'ai ! Donc nous sommes d'accord Jessica. Edward viendra seule ce soir, prétends être malade ou je ne sais pas. Mais débrouille-toi ! Ordonnai-je.

Je sortis aussitôt de son appartement. Voilà qui était fait ! Je me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi afin de me préparer. Lorsque je rentrai, je retrouvai Emmett :

-Hey ! Tu es vivant ? Je te croyais mort ! Plaisantai-je.

-Haha ! Tu aurais préféré.

Je ris :

-Les entraînements sont rudes ces temps-ci, commentai-je.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mentit-il.

-Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas Emmett, je suis loin d'être idiote. Edward est passé hier soir, et il m'a dis que tu ne venais plus aux entrainements.

-Il est passé hier ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit je suppose, fit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Idiot, lançai-je avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Je me douchai, passai ma belle robe bleue ciel. Je me maquillai, et décidai de laisser mes cheveux lâches. J'enfilai mon masque je descendis mon frère me regarda avec admiration :

-Je t'ai déjà dis à quel point j'étais fière d'être ton frère ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je sais, fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Nous descendîmes et entrâmes dans la limousine. La fête se passerait finalement chez Jasper. Nous entrâmes donc dans son appartement. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Alice avait tout bien organisé :

-B ! S'exclama Rosalie.

Je la rejoins. Elle parlait avec un homme assez séduisant, bien qu'il ait un masque :

-Emmett, B, je vous présente Paul !

-Enchantée, le saluai-je.

-Salut, fit Emmett froidement. Excusez-moi, dit-il en partant.

Je souris afin que cette froideur ne se fasse pas ressentir plus longtemps :

-Bella ? Demanda Jasper accompagné d'Alice.

-Alors ? Demanda celle-ci.

-Tu as fait du bon boulot Alice, avouai-je.

-Je sais, fit-elle fière d'elle.

Jasper me regarda. Je sentais un lien qui m'attirait à lui et qui l'attirait également. J'étais très mal à l'aise :

-Champagne ! M'écriai-je.

J'allai donc cherché un verre :

-Trouvée ! Fit une voix derrière ma nuque.

Je me retournai :

-Bravo Edward, plaisantai-je.

Il me sourit de son plus beau sourire :

-Je vois que tu es seul, Jessica t'aurait-elle posé un lapin ? Demandai-je.

-Non à vrai dire elle est là, elle est juste allé parler à quelqu'un, regarde elle est juste là, fit-il en désignant une fille qui était vraisemblablement Jessica Stanley.

La garce ! Pensai-je :

-Tu es magnifique, fit Edward.

Je ne l'écoutai déjà plus. Je me dirigeai vers la blondasse en face de moi :

-Jessica, quelle surprise ! M'exclamai-je.

-Bella, fit-elle semblant ravie.

Je la pris à part plus qu'énervée :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, je pensais qu'on avait fait un accord.

-Eh bien, j'en ai parlé à Eddy.

-Et ?

-Il m'a offert cette robe, finit-elle tout en me montrant la robe violette qu'elle avait sur elle.

Il avait forcément fait ça pour m'énerver :

-Il a dut se tromper de taille, finis-je à mon tour.

Jessica en fut étonnée et vexée. Je bus mon verre de champagne d'une traite et en pris un deuxième, puis un troisième :

-Je croyais que tu t'en étais occupé, supposa Ashley tout en parlant de la cavalière d'Edward.

-Cullen veut jouer avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'assura-t-elle.

-On va jouer.

Je me dépêchai de trouver Jasper :

-Jasper !

-Bella ? Ca va ?

-Oui, dis-moi j'ai peur qu'on me vole mon sac. Tu sais ou je pourrais trouver un endroit en l'enfermer ?

-Heu, oui bien sur. A l'étage, il y a une petite pièce avec une clé, tu n'as qu'à le mettre là.

-Merci Jazz.

-De rien. Bella ?

-Oui.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé passer ce temps avec toi.

-Hum…moi aussi Jasper.

Il leva la main vers moi et effleura mes boucles. Il sembla regarder derrière moi et fronça les sourcils :

-Alice, soupira-t-il.

Il me laissa là et alla consoler sa petite-amie. Je me ressaisis et me dirigeai vers Edward qui était avec d'autres hommes. Je levai mon verre qui tomba aussitôt et éclaboussa la chemise de celui-ci. Il soupira :

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Excuse-moi.

Je l'épongeai avec une petite serviette et attrapai sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte son portable dans sa poche :

-Tu m'en dois une autre, fit-il après s'être calmé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Eddy, ironisai-je.

J'écrivis en vitesse :

_Rejoins-moi au deuxième étage dans la pièce du fond_

_Je t'attends ma belle_

Je regardai Jessica sourire en lisant le message que je venais de lui envoyer avec le portable de Cullen. Elle sourit et monta les escaliers. Arrivée là-haut elle sembla chercher la pièce et lorsqu'elle la trouva y entra. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais derrière elle. Je refermai la porte lorsqu'elle fut dans la pièce et tournai la clé :

-Non ! Cria-t-elle. S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi !

Fière, je redescendis. La musique était tellement forte que personne ne l'entendrait avant le lendemain matin. Je me dépêchai de remettre le portable dans la poche de son propriétaire discrètement pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas sans oublier d'effacer le message :

-Tu as perdu ta copine ? Demandai-je à celui-ci.

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

-Oups, m'exclamai-je.

Je lui rendis un grand sourire. Voilà qui était fait, elle ne m'embêterait plus. La soirée se passa plutôt bien. Je n'avais pas revu Jasper. Il n'était visiblement pas avec Alice qui s'amusait avec d'autres personnes. J'avais du boire beaucoup trop de verre dans une seule soirée, ma tête commençait à tourner. Je chercher une pièce à l'étage afin de me remettre de mon état. Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre de Jasper je le vis allongé sur son lit :

-Jasper ?

-Mmmh ?

Il avait les yeux très rouges. Je regardai autour de lui et vis un tas de poudre sur sa table de chevet. Je compris alors qu'il s'était drogué :

-Ca va B ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ouai, pourquoi tu ne viens pas en bas ?

-Alice m'a soulé…C'est fini. Je l'ai largué.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

Il se leva sur son lit :

-Je suis libre ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras.

Je ris :

-Tu es cramé !

-Toi aussi ! Fit-il un sourire en coin qui me fit fondre.

-C'est vrai, rigolai-je.

J'enlevai mes talons et montai sur son lit. Je faillis perdre l'équilibre mais me rattrapai. Je commençai à sauter sur son lit :

-J'adorais faire ça quand j'étais petite.

-Tu es folle !

Je ris et m'arrêtai de sauter car je sentais bien que ma tête tournait trop. Jasper s'approcha alors, m'agrippa la nuque et m'approcha de lui. Nos lèvres se touchèrent avec fougue. Comme si nous nous en étions empêché depuis si longtemps, et que la délivrance était là, dans ce baiser. Jasper me fit tomber sur le lit et se coucha sur moi tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Il se frotta à moi de manière sensuelle. Je lui hottai sa chemise et il m'enleva ma robe et retira son pantalon. Il m'embrassa le cou et je me frottai à lui. Je pouvais sentir son désir et il pouvait sentir le mien. Je passai au dessus de lui, lui enlevai son caleçon et il retira ma culotte. Je pris son membre dans ma main et fit des mouvements de va et viens. Nous étions tous les deux très excités. Il introduit un doigt en moi et le désir monta encore plus. Son autre main alla trouver des préservatifs dans sa table de chevet. Il l'enfila et me pénétra aussitôt. Je le relevai et nous fîmes l'amour en lotus, ce qui me permit de l'embrasser de le serrer contre moi. Je sentis le plaisir monter, monter, monter :

-Oh ouiiiii, m'écriai-je. »

Il grogna et vint dans le préservatif. Nous écroulâmes sur son lit. Nous étions tous les deux épuisés.

La lumière de l'extérieur me réveilla le lendemain matin. J'avais très mal à la tête, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à taper dessus. Je regardai autour de moi un œil ouvert et l'autre à moitié fermé. Je vis la table de chevet avec la poudre dessus, les habits éparpillés par terre, la chambre de Jasper. Jasper ! Il dormait à côté de moi bien paisiblement. Oh mon dieu ! Je regardai sous la couette. Nous étions tous les deux nus. Je me précipitai de me lever du lit, ce qui eut le don de me créer un plus fort mal de tête. Je pris un t-chirt à Jasper et attraper un de ses pantalons. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que moi et assez fin ce qui me permit de ne pas être trop ridicule dedans. Je descendis dans la rue, là une limousine avança devant moi. La vitre se baissa et je pus voir Edward :

-Monte, me lança-t-il.

Trop chamboulée pour en rajouter je montai dans sa limousine. Après quelques minutes, il lança :

-Ma sœur ne va pas être contente.

A cette remarque je me tassais un peu plus contre la porte. J'avais tellement honte ! Même devant Edward Cullen ! Pour la première fois, je me sentis pire que lui. C'était horrible. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'étais un monstre :

-Je pense que tu devrais t'absenter, me conseilla-t-il. Si tu le désires, on peut aller à Malibu. C'est mieux pour vous deux Bella. Il faut que tu t'éloignes de tout ça. C'est un expert qui parle .

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi Cullen ? Me méfiai-je.

-J'ai mes raisons, finit-il.

Je n'en demandai pas plus :

-D'accord, acceptai-je. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Voila un tout petit chapitre !**

_Allez debout jeunesse dorée de Manhattan !_

_Une fois encore on peut voir Jasper Hale et Alice Cullen_

_marchant (presque) main dans la main dans les rues de New York_

_A ce qu'on peut voir la nuit qu'on passait Jasper et B ne dérange pas Alice_

_En parlant de B, ou te caches-tu ?_

_Voilà deux semaines qu'on ne t'a pas revu_

_Et Edward ? Vous avez mystérieusement disparus en même temps_

_Peut-être des vacances au soleil de Malibu…_

Je reposai mon portable à côté de ma valise. Cela faisait effectivement deux semaines qu'Edward et moi n'étions pas retourné à New York. J'avais prétexté un voyage entre amis lorsque ma mère s'était inquiétée de ne pas me voir rentrer :

-Tu es prête ? Me demanda Edward.

Je soupirai et retombai sur mon lit :

-Pourquoi on ne peut tout simplement pas rester ici ?

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi, effleura une mèche de mes cheveux :

-Il est temps de repartir, continua-t-il.

Je soupirai et me relevai. Je pris mes valises.

/

/

/

Nous arrivâmes à New York dans la soirée. Je n'avais pas prévenu ma mère qui n'était pas là, ni mon père d'ailleurs. Emmett m'accueillis alors seul. Je lui avais manqué, il eut la délicatesse de ne me parler ni de Jasper ni de Edward. Tout le monde était désormais au courant, Twilight's Gossip s'était empressée de révéler la nouvelle. J'allai me coucher tôt, le voyage m'avait épuisé. Le lendemain ma mère ma réveilla ravie de voir sa fille. Elle m'annonça qu'elle avait trouvé des investisseurs intéressés par sa galerie, le contrat était signé. Elle pouvait alors se lancer. Emmett m'accompagna au lycée, je remarquai qu'il se voulait protecteur. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon cours, et lorsque la sonnerie retentit il me laissa avec regrets, non sans m'avoir demandé si tout irait bien. Je m'étais montré confiante et forte, mais au fond de moi, c'était le contraire. Lorsque j'allai m'assoir à ma table, tout le monde me regarda. Twilight's Gossip avait bien sûr prévenu tout le monde de mon retour dans la limousine d'Edward. Alice entra dans la classe et lorsqu'elle me vit elle s'arrêta, visiblement très énervée. J'étais alors très mal à l'aise. Mes suiveuses étaient avec elle. Elle avait surement dut réussir à les monter contre moi. Ces filles étaient pathétiques, elles ne pouvaient rien faire sans une cheffe de groupe. Elles nous regardèrent attendant de voir laquelle commencerait. Alice sembla perdue, mais se ressaisit bien vite. Elle se contenta d'aller s'assoir à sa place. Rosalie arriva alors, nous regarda tour à tour et vint s'assoir à côté de moi :

-Tu es vivante ? C'est bon de le savoir ! Commenta-t-elle.

Rose avait l'air énervée. Je baissai la tête et ne répondit rien. Durant tout le cours, ni moi ni Rose ne parlâmes. Le midi je croisai Alice dans les bras de Jasper. Celui-ci me regarda étonné de me voir. Il était toujours aussi beau. Je m'arrêtai là, ne sachant que faire, son regard me déstabilisait toujours autant. Lorsque Alice regarda ce qui obnubilait tellement le regard de Jasper, je décidai de baisser la tête et de m'éloigner. Je ne vis personne d'autres que mon frère ce jour-là. Même Edward avait décidé de ne pas faire acte de présence. C'est donc encore plus triste que je rentrai chez moi ce jour-là. J'avais tout perdu, mon amie Alice, mon ami si précieux Jasper qui me plaisait beaucoup, ma meilleure amie, mes suiveuses, ma popularité avait été entachée, et voilà que je commençais même à vouloir me tourner vers mon pire ennemie, Edward Cullen.


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà encore un petit chapitre …

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Comme vous avez put le voir notre chère B est de retour !_

_Qu'elle réaction a eut Jasper en apprenant la nouvelle?_

_Et Alice?_

_Comme on le sait il n'y a pas de place pour deux filles dans le coeur du petit Hale_

_Alors Jasper, dis-nous tout, laquelle a gagné?_

"Bella, tu ne m'as même pas parlé de ton voyage entre amis, s'exaspéra ma mère.

Emmett reposa sa tasse et me regarda attendant ma réponse:

-Eh bien, c'était très reposant.

-Vraiment? Avec qui es-tu partie? S'intéressa-t-elle.

-Avec des amis du lycée, tu ne les connais pas, mentis-je.

-On va être en retard, déclara Emmett.

J'acquiesçai et le remerciai mentalement:

-A ce soir, maman.

-Je vous aime.

-Nous aussi, répondîmes-nous en même temps.

La matinée se passa de la même façon que la veille. Personne ne me parlait, Rosalie était très énervée contre moi, et bien sûr son frère et Alice était tout le temps ensemble. Emmett ne put

passer toute la journée avec moi, il avait des entraînements, et des affaires à régler d'après ce qu'il me dit. Lorsque je sortis pour manger encore une fois seule sur les marches du lycée,( car non! Il était hors de question que je m'abaisse à renier mes marches ! Ces marches appartenaient et appartiendraient toujours à Bella Swan! ) une main m'attrapa le bras et m'attira dans un endroit ou personne ne pouvait me voir. Cela m'arracha un hoquet de stupeur jusqu'à que je vois le visage de la personne:

-Jasper? M'étonnai-je.

Celui-ci avait un air triste:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandai-je.

-J'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je te parle !

Je m'éloignai de lui :

-Jasper, on peut pas...

Je ne réussis à finir ma phrase :

-Ce qu'on a fait c'était mal! Repris-je. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Mais ce n'était pas de notre faute, nous n'étions pas dans notre état normal

-Bella, si toi tu ne l'étais pas , moi j'étais dans mon état plus que normal, je le sais.

Je soupirai:

-Mais enfin Jasper, tu aimes Alice !

Celui-ci baissa la tête:

-Je ne l'aime plus... celle à qui je pense sans arrêt c'est toi !

Il approcha son visage du mien, regarda mes lèvres avec envie :

-Jasper, non! Me reculai-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je l'encerclai également :

-Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça? Pourquoi t'es pas restée? Pourquoi être partie avec Edward? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu donné aucunes nouvelles?

Je soupirai :

-Je ne pouvais pas... Il fallait qu'on oublie.

Après un instant, Jasper me relâcha et avant de me laisser seule ajouta :

-Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier.

Je restai là, dans un état de choc.

/

/

Le soir, je rentrai encore une fois seule chez moi. Je passai voir ma mère à la galerie comme je lui avais promis le matin même. La galerie était très bien placée, dans une rue bien fréquentée et assez artistique déjà en elle-même. La salle était immense parcourut de poutres. La salle était bien sûr vide, mais des hommes déplaçaient des cadres et les installaient là ou ma mère leur ordonnait:

-Bella, s'exclama-t-elle. Merci d'être venue.

Avant que j'arrive, elle s'entretenait avec un homme habillé d'un beau costume cravate, il était très classe avec une main dans la poche de son pantalon:

-Carlisle, je te présente ma fille Bella. Bella voici Calisle Cullen.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Bella, ta mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Carlisle est l'investisseur dont je t'ai parlé. Il croit beaucoup en cette galerie.

Cullen, réfléchis-je. Il y en avait encore beaucoup?

-Avec une femme aussi exceptionnelle que vous Renée, cette galerie ne peut avoir que du succès, la flatta-t-il.

Voir un autre homme que mon père complimentait ma mère me mit mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne tarda pas à lui offrir un grand sourire. Le téléphone de Carlisle sonna et il s'excusa:

-C'était quoi ça? Demandai-je suspicieuse.

-Ca? Ne comprit-elle pas.

-Papa est au courant pour cette galerie? Demandai-je.

Depuis mon départ je ne l'avais pas revu:

-Ton père est très occupée, fit-elle d'un ton qui sous-entendait un certain agacement. Il n'a pas le temps pour des futilités pareils...

-Des futilités? Répétai-je.

-Tu sais ma chérie, ton père n'est plus le même...

-On a tous changé, me vexai-je.

Je sentais bien qu'elle en voulait à mon père de ne plus être présent. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre, mon père faisait tout ça pour nous, il voulait que sa famille ne manque de rien, ce qu'un père aimant voudrait:

-Je vais te laisser maman. La journée a été longue, expliquai-je.

-A ce soir, se contenta-t-elle de dire en allant retrouver Carlisle.

Je sortis donc de la galerie et appelai un taxi. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez moi, j'en descendis et une limousine était garée devant mon hôtel, Edward m'attendait devant celui-ci:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Edward? Demandai-je agacée.

-Tu me manquais.

-C'est pas le jour Cullen.

Edward ouvrit la porte de sa limousine et tendit la main afin de m'inciter à monter. C'était surement une des dernières personnes qui voulait bien me parler alors je montai dans sa limousine :

-J'ai rencontré ton père, fis-je.

Le visage d'Edward se durcit instantanément:

-Effectivement, il est visiblement intéressé par la galerie de ta mère.

-Tu étais au courant? M'étonnai-je.

-Je m'intéresse beaucoup aux affaires de mon part, de quelques ordres soient elles.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien mon père ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à l'art en général, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Je vois, compris-je.

Il s'approcha de moi, j'essayai de me reculer mais n'y arrivai pas:

-Edward, désapprouvai-je.

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et me regarda avec un air d'envie:

-Tu me rendras fou Isabella.

Je souris, attrapai sa main et la déplaçai. Il comprit alors s'assit confortablement et me caressa la tête. Nous parlâmes durant longtemps, la nuit tomba, et on arriva devant mon hôtel :

-Voilà, comment j'ai tout perdu, expliquai-je.

-Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de te dire ça, mais rappelles moi qui tu es.

-Edward...

-Qui es-tu, me coupa-t-il.

-Bella Swan, soufflai-je.

-C'est bien ça! Tu es Isabella Swan! Celle qui fait tourner la tête de tous les mecs de UESHS et celle d'Edward Cullen! Tu as sut gagné contre cette colle de Jessica sais très bien que tu peux tout récupérer.

-Merci Edward.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et sortit de sa limousine. Edward avait raison, je n'étais pas n'importe qui, j'étais Isabella Swan, et ça voulait tout dire !


	14. Chapter 14

"Bella, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard, s'impatienta Emmett.

Je finis de me mettre du gloss sur les lèvres, me regardai dans la glace, dégageai deux mèches sur mon visage et le résultat me fit sourire. J'attrapai mon sac et descendis avec Emmett. Nous arrivâmes au lycée, comme l'avait prédit Emmett, en retard. Bien sûr, personne ne nous en tint rigueur. Lorsque je me présentai à mon cours de mathématiques, le professeur ne me fit aucun commentaire. J'allai m'assoir à ma place à côté de Rosalie. Celle-ci comme a son habitude ces temps-ci ne m'adressa pas la parole :

-J'adore tes nouvelles chaussures, commençai-je.

Celle-ci me regarda étonnée puis regarda ses chaussures et se contenta de répondre :

-Merci.

Après un court instant je retentai ma chance :

-Tu vas à la soirée de Lauren?

Lauren préparait une fête et avait invité mon frère qu'elle trouvait visiblement à son goût. Elle lui avait dis de me faire passer le mot :

-Comme tout le monde, répondit-elle.

-Cool, commentai-je.

Celle-ci sembla agacée :

-B, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je soupirai :

-J'en ai assez que tu me fasses la gueule, avouai-je.

Rosalie ne dit rien et écouta le cour lorsque la sonnerie retentit elle m'attrapa par la main et me fit venir avec elle. Dehors, elle s'arrêta sur les marches :

-Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça?

Je baissai la tête :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles? Je ne sais pas juste un petit texto "je vais bien merci"...

-J'avais trop honte Rose... Ce que j'ai fait, c'était vraiment mal. C'est ton frère et Alice est ton amie...

-Mais enfin Bella, me coupa-t-elle. Ils avaient rompu ! Certes je comprends Alice, je comprends qu'elle t'en veuille, mais nous savons aussi que elle et Jasper c'est fini depuis très longtemps...avant même que tu n'arrives. J'ai bien vu comment te regarde mon frère...

-Merci, Rose.

-Et tu es ma meilleure amie B, jamais je ne me suis aussi bien entendu avec une autre fille. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est toujours connus.

-C'est la même chose pour moi, avouai-je.

Elle me prit le bras, m'attira à elle et m'encercla. Au bout d'un instant elle se recula:

-Par contre tu vas devoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu es partie avec Cullen.

Je ris, même moi je trouvais cette situation ridicule, mais il y avait quelque chose de bon chez Edward, quelque chose de bien profond certes, mais de gentil tout de même. La journée se passa plutôt bien. Mes suiveuses me regardaient très souvent, il fallait que je les récupère, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'avais besoin d'elle, mais en effet les complots en groupe étaient bien plus amusants. Lorsque je m'assis sur les marches avec Rosalie, elles me regardèrent avec une petite pointe de nostalgie dans les yeux. Je leur souris. Alice sembla leur ordonner quelque chose et s'en alla. Lorsqu'elle fut partie les trois pestes se concertèrent et se dirigèrent vers moi. Je me levai :

-Tiens donc... Vous !

-Bella...commença Ahsley.

-D'après l'article que j'ai fait signé au proviseur de l'établissement, personne n'a le droit de s'assoir sur cette partie des marches sans mon accord, alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous en aller, fis-je en agitant les mains de façon à leur indiquer de partir.

Je leur fis un de mes plus beaux sourires et attendit :

-B, on s'excuse...fit Candy.

-Oui, on en a assez de Alice. Elle n'est pas drôle du tout. On s'ennuie, on préfère t'avoir toi, comme cheffe...tu es bien plus machiavélique.

Je regardai Rosalie qui souriait à pleine dents, voir ces filles me supplier de les reprendre étaient en fait assez drôle :

-Vous êtes pathétiques mes pauvre chéries, surement l'effet qu'a Alice Cullen sur vous...

Elle baissèrent la tête, honteuse :

-Bien, quoiqu'il en soit mon éducation et ma gentillesse m'oblige à aider les âmes en peine donc j'accepte de vous reprendre...à une condition..

Les filles me regardèrent intéressées:

-Vous me devrez une entière dévotion. Vous m'appartiendrez, vous me donner votre corps, votre coeur, en imaginant que vous en ayez un, et votre âme!

-Un pacte avec le diable? Comprit Britany.

Je levai les yeux d'exaspération :

-C'est tout à fait ça !

-Je te donne tout, affirma Candy.

Ce que Ashley et Britany confirmèrent également :

-Oups, j'oubliais...pas toi Britany.

-Quoi? Fit-elle d'un air dépité.

-Tu fais tâche dans notre groupe, désolée, fis-je en agitant la main dans un geste d'au revoir.

La fille chercha de l'aide auprès de ses amies, mais celles-ci gardèrent la tête baissée évitant de la regarder. Je souris :

-Parfait! M'exclamai-je. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une fille pour la remplacer.

Les filles me regardèrent attendant mes ordres :

-Vous allez me trouver les filles les plus aptes à faire partie de ce groupe. Il faut qu'elle soit belle, intelligente, riche bien sûr, et qu'elle soit capable de faire la différence entre des chaussures bon marché et des talons dior, fis-je en dévisageant la fille qui passait à côté de moi avec des tennis.

Je levai les yeux encore une fois d'exaspération et soupirai. Les filles me regardèrent :

-Allez allez, au boulot !

Elles se dépêchèrent d'obéir. Je me rassis sur ma marche :

-Ouh! B est de retour, s'extasia Rose.

-Plus que jamais, affirmai-je.

Je rentrai chez moi en taxi, mais décidai de passer au bureau de mon père. Je me présentai comme sa fille et sa secrétaire m'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau. Je la remerciai, mon père était très occupé comme à son habitude mais lorsqu'il me vit, il stoppa ses affaires et vint me serrer dans ses bras :

-Ma petite fille, comment tu vas? Tu as un problème? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, papa. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, expliquai-je.

-Eh bien, tu sais ce que c'est, les affaires me prennent tout mon temps. Mais ça sera bientôt fini... J'ai juste besoin de faire mes preuves auprès de mes collaborateurs et ensuite il me donneront carte blanche, espéra-t-il.

Je souris :

-Tu sais, je crois que tu manques beaucoup à maman, me lançai-je.

-Ta mère?

Je hochai la tête :

-Tu devrais faire attention à elle.

Je sortis une petite carte avec l'adresse de la galerie qu'elle laissait à l'accueil pour les personnes qui en voulaient et la lui tendit :

-Elle organise une sorte de crémaillère d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle aura lieu samedi. Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois présent.

Mon père soupira et attrapa la carte :

-Tu as raison, se résigna-t-il. Merci Bella.

Je souris :

-J'y vais, à ce soir."

Je sortis alors de son bureau et rentrai chez moi.


	15. Chapter 15

"C'est honteux ! M'exclamai-je. Ces filles sont toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres.

Rosalie vint s'asseoir prêt de moi sur son lit. Je feuilletais les bulletins scolaires de chaque fille qui désiraient entrer dans notre groupe. Les résultats étaient absolument catastrophiques pour beaucoup d'entre elle :

-Tu es sûre que l'intelligence est un critère de sélection? Enfin, Candy n'est pas vraiment une flèche.

-Mais elle est très maline et surtout son père et l'ambassadeur de France, c'est extrêmement important! Bien que, réfléchis-je. Tu as peut-être raison, je devrais surement la virer elle aussi.

Rosalie s'esclaffa:

-Enfin B , tu ne peux pas toutes les renvoyer.

-C'est vrai, avouai-je.

Mon portable se mit à vibrer, encore une publication de Twilight's Gossip :

_Il l'a fait !_

_Jasper Hale a enfin largué la petite Cullen_

_Sors les mouchoirs Alice..._

_Cependant rien n'est fini pour notre beau blond_

_Ni pour notre chère Bella_

_Alors B, qu'en dis-tu?_

-Oui B, qu'en dis-tu? Répéta Rose.

Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur le lit :

-Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle pas tranquille?

-Voyons, tu es Bella Swan, la fille la plus populaire de UESHS, la réponse est donc évidente.

-Rose, tu as vu mon casque...?Demanda Jasper qui venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de sa soeur.

Je me relevai aussitôt, celui-ci s'arrêta, me regarda, perdu :

-Excusez-moi.

Il referma la porte :

-Mon frère est un idiot, s'indigna alors la belle blonde.

Je souris :

-Et toi aussi d'ailleurs, va lui parler, m'incita-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas, refusai-je.

-Pourquoi?

-Il vient de rompre avec Alice...Je peux encore attendre quelques jours.

-Fais ce que tu veux, finit Rosalie."

Lorsque je quittai l'hôtel de Rose, je ne recroisai pas Jasper. Je n'avais même pas pensé à la possibilité qu'il quitte Alice. Je pensais qu'il l'aimait et que jamais rien ne les séparerait, je m'étais bien trompé. Je n'étais tout de même toujours pas fière de ce que j'avais fait mais la culpabilité s'apaisait quelque peu. Je rentrai à pied chez moi, le temps était assez beau ce jour-là, mais on pouvait se douter du mauvais temps qui arriverait bientôt avec l'hiver. Je détestait cette saison, tout était si mort. En chemin, je croisai Jake. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, il avait bien essayé de m'appeler mais je ne lui avait jamais répondu :

-Bella? S'étonna-t-il.

-Hey, Jake !

-Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien.

Nous nous regardâmes n'ayant rien d'autres à dire. Un malaise s'installa entre nous :

-J'ai pris des vacances, commençai-je.

-Oh, cool !

-Ouai, souris-je.

Le silence s'installa encore une fois je décidai donc de stopper cette conversation, je m'excusai et reprit le chemin vers l'hôtel. C'était vraiment très bizarre:

-Bella, m'appela Jake.

Je me retournai aussitôt. Il courut vers moi :

-Ca te dirait de venir à une soirée que ma mère organise demain soir? Proposa-t-il essoufflé.

-Avec plaisir, acceptai-je.

Jake sourit à pleine de dents :

-A demain alors, me salua-t-il."

Satisfaite de s'être quittés en meilleurs termes, je rentrai heureuse.

Le lendemain, comme convenu Jake vint me chercher chez moi à vingt et une heure. J'avais passé toute la journée avec ma mère à la galerie. Elle était impatiente, la soirée avait lieu le lendemain soir, elle voulait que tout soit parfait et comptait bien à ce que ça le soit. Je l'aidai donc à faire au mieux pour que son voeu se réalise. Rosalie avait aussi fait un tour, elle et sa famille étaient bien sûr invitées à cette soirée, tout comme les gens influents à Manhattan. Tout le monde serait présent. Après avoir aidé ma mère, nous avions fait un peu de shopping et j'avais trouvé une magnifique robe noire que je porterait ce soir-là. Lorsque Jake vint me chercher j'étais donc habillée de cette belle robe et prête à sortir, lorsqu'il, un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage de Jake :

-Tu es très belle, me complimenta-t-il.

Nous entrèrent dans un taxi et il lui indiqua l'adresse ou nous laisser. Jake était aussi très beau dans son smoking. Sa chemise blanche faisait magnifiquement ressortir sa peau mâte et son beau sourire. Je remarquai alors combien il était beau, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Il dut le remarquer et s'assura alors que tout allait bien. Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez lui il m'aida à sortir de la limousine et nous montâmes jusqu'au cinquième étage. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde sur place et la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Jake me présenta à tout le monde, même à sa mère qui m'accueillit chaleureusement. Jake me raccompagna chez moi, lorsque la soirée prit fin. J'eus une étrange envie de café, nous en prîmes donc un en chemin et allâmes le boire dans un parc. Je m'assis sur une balaçoire et Jake en fit de même. A cette heure-là, nous étions seuls dans le avec ma belle robe qui traînait au sol et lui en beau smoking. Il dénoua un peu son noeud papillon et soupira. Je me balançai un peu et regardai Jake:

-Je suis désolée, soupirai-je.

Jake me regarda alors intéressé:

-De ne pas t'avoir répondu...expliquai-je.

-Eh bien, tu sais que j'ai aussi accès aux publications de Twilight's Gossip, je n'ai pas voulu faire de conclusion hatives, mais je suppose que c'est vrai.

Je baissai la tête :

-Jasper et moi, nous avons couché ensemble la nuit de son anniversaire, avouai-je.

Jake hocha la tête :

-J'ai honte, je n'ai put parler à personne. Je suis désolée Jake.

-Tu n'as pas avoir honte Bella, et tu peux me parler de tout, tu le sais.

-Je sais.

-Tu as envie d'être avec lui? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas.

Jake baissa la tête. Il s'avança vers moi, déposa un baiser sur ma joue et ne se recula pas, il resta la. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Il déposa alors un baiser sur mes lèvres. Gênée, je me reculai :

-Jake...

Je le regardai, celui-ci s'écarta, gêné lui aussi :

-Ma vie amoureuse est déjà assez compliquée, déclarai-je.

Celui-ci sourit :

-Je vois ça Miss Swan, vous êtes très demandée."

Je ris à sa remarque, qui était absolument la vérité. Jake se leva et me tendit sa main, nous rentrâmes alors main dans la main, rigolant et parlant de tout et de rien. Il me raccompagna chez moi, et s'en alla en m'embrassant une dernière fois sur la joue. Mon portable se mit à sonner, je le pris et regardai :

_Oups, pris sur le vif_

_B et Jake Black wooouh !_

_Qui aurait crut?_

_Alors Jake a bel et bien oublié Leah?_

_Et avec B, on s'y perd un peu_

_Un jour Edward, l'autre Jasper et aujourd'hui Jake?_

_Certes les gars de UESHS sont très séduisants_

_Mais prends garde B, viendra le jour ou il faudra choisir..._

_XOXO Twilight's Gossip._

-Et mince! M'énervai-je."


	16. Chapter 16

POV Edward

"Edward, mon chou, t'es réveillé? Demanda la femme avec qui j'avais passé la nuit.

Encore une pute qui n'en avait qu'après mon argent, mais c'est ce qui me plaisait, pas de sentiments et pas de problèmes avec les putes de luxe. On les payait et elle faisait leur boulot, point :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Demandai-je.

-Je me suis endormie excuse-moi.

Elle vint se coller à moi :

-Il faut dire que tu m'as épuisé hier soir, fit-il aguicheuse.

Je souris, et me levai :

-Je te laisse t'habiller, fis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je pris un verre de jus d'orange et attrapai mon téléphone. Twilight's Gossip n'avait pas posté de nouveau scoop depuis hier soir. Cette nouvelle m'avait contrarié. Jake Black, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait? On la voyait pourtant l'embrasser. J'avais décidé de me défouler avec du sex j'avais donc appelé Diana qui s'était dépêchée de venir. Lorsque je reposai mon portable, mon meilleur ami Jasper entra dans la cuisine :

-Salut mec, me salua-t-il.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien, je ne te demande pas. La femme dans ton salon semble prouver que tout va pour le mieux.

Je ris, Jasper avait toujours été mon meilleur ami :

-Alors, c'est vrai Jasper Hale a largué ma soeur? Demandai-je.

En faite cette nouvelle me réjouissait :

-Ca y est, déclara-t-il.

-La nuit que tu as passé avec Bella, ne l'a pas enchanté.

-Je sais oui. Après tout, nous avions rompu. Mais en parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Malibu?

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien, vous y êtes resté plus de deux semaines...

-Non, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner.

-D'accord, fit Jasper soulagé. Tu as vu les nouvelles?

-Jake ! M'étonnai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Edward...on tient tous les deux à Bella, nous avons donc le devoir de l'éloigner de lui, il aura forcément une mauvaise influence sur elle.

Je réfléchis, il était clair que nous tenions tous les deux à elle, même si je ne l'avouais pas :

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Demandai-je."

/ / /

"Nous sommes arrivés monsieur, me fit savoir Georges mon chauffeur.

Il ouvrit ma porte, je descendis de la limousine et entrai la galerie. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Je savais que mon père serait présent. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt qu'il avait pour ce projet, mais en voyant la mère de Bella et la manière dont il la regardait je devinais facilement que les intérêts étaient ailleurs que dans l'art. J'allai les saluer, mon père me présenta comme son fils. Il joua le grand jeu du père aimant comme il le faisait avec tout le monde, ça n'était bien sur qu'un jeu:

-Ton père m'a dit que tu es à UESHS? Tu dois surement connaître ma fille, supposa Renée. Elle s'appelle Bella Swan.

D'ailleurs celle-ci se dirigea droit vers nous :

-Ah bin tiens, Bella je te présente Edward le fils de Carlisle.

Celle-ci me regarda de la même façon que d'habitude, comme si le simple fait de me voir l'exaspérait :

-Oui, Bella et moi sommes de très bons amis, informai-je.

-Vraiment? S'extasia sa mère.

Je lui fis un beau sourire angélique et Bella en fit de même, bien que je sente qu'au fond d'elle, elle bouillait de colère. Elle était magnifique ce soir, elle portait une belle robe beige et avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon. Bella était la femme parfaite physiquement, elle était magnifique, très sexy tout en restant très classe. Des femmes comme elle, on en rencontrait rarement :

-Oh, Carlisle vient avec moi il faut que je te montre quelque chose, déclara Renée que mon père suivit.

-Tu es fier de toi, Cullen? S'énerva Bella.

Bella était parfaite, mais seulement physiquement. En réalité, c'était un petit diable, une vraie peste. Même Alice, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville :

-Toujours aussi aimable, remarquai-je.

-Bella? Appela Jake.

Celle-ci le regarda puis se retourna vers moi :

-Bonne soirée, finit-elle."

Cette fille me rendait fou, tellement belle, tellement attirante et tellement inaccessible.

/ / /

POV BELLA

Voilà que j'étais déjà énervée. Edward n'avait put s'empêcher comme à son habitude de me chercher. J'avais invité Jake a se joindre à moi pour cette soirée. Au regard qu'avait lancé Edward je pus comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? Me demanda Jake.

-Je ne sais pas, Il devait s'ennuyer. Bref...

-Bella , s'exclama Jasper.

Je me retournai vers lui, il me fit un grand sourire :

-Hey, Jazz. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je ne savais pas que l'art t'intéressait...

-Détrompe-toi, m'assura-t-il.

Je me tournai vers Jake qui avait l'air assez mal à l'aise :

-Tu l'as invité? Demanda Jasper. Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit ton truc, n'est-ce pas Jake?

-Effectivement, avoua celui-ci. Mais c'est toujours intéressant...Et si ça me permet de passer du temps avec Bella...

A quoi jouait-il? Je regardai Jasper gênée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que Jake et moi, étions ensemble. J'avais beaucoup réfléchis et j'étais désormais sûre de ce que je voulais. C'était lui, Jasper. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de le lui avouer était Alice. C'était peut-être un peu tôt :

-Eh bien, passez une bonne soirée dans ces cas-là, finit Jasper.

Je le regardai s'éloigner, j'étais déçue, je ne supportais pas cette distance entre nous :

-J'adore ce tableau, déclara Jake.

Je n'y fis même pas attention, et me forçai à sourire :

-Tu veux un verre? Proposai-je.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

J'allai donc nous chercher deux verres de champagne. Mon père n'était toujours pas là, je me demandai s'il allait vraiment venir. Peut-être avait-il trop de boulot. Ma mère, elle, semblait s'amuser avec Carlisle. Ils étaient un peu trop proche à mon goût. A quoi jouait-elle? Je reçut un message de Rosalie qui s'excusait encore une fois de ne pas avoir put venir. Paul l'avais invité à passer la soirée avec lui. Je l'informai de la situation : Edward, Jasper et Jake dans la même pièce. D'ailleurs Edward, me rejoint :

-J'ai félicité ta mère pour son goût incontestable.

-Vraiment?

Il regarda en direction de ma mère et de son père :

-Cependant son goût en matière d'hommes, laisse à désirer. Mon père n'est pas vraiment le mari parfait dont une femme rêverait.

-Ton père ne l'intéresse pas, me défendis-je.

-Si c'est ce que tu crois, tu es bien naïve B, contredit-il.

Je relevai la tête me voulant hautaine :

-Les Cullen n'intéresseront jamais une Swan! Affirmai-je cependant peu convaincue. Maintenant si tu permets Edward, je voudrais finir la soirée avec Jake Black, tu le connais surement, tu as couché avec son ex.

-Son ex? Tu es sûre Bella?

Je ne compris pas. Il regarda derrière moi :

-En parlant du loup, je te présente Leah, déclara-t-il.

Je me tournai vers Jake, qui parlait Jasper et à une fille grande brune à la peau mâte, elle était vraiment très belle. Je ne fis pas attention à Cullen et les rejoins. Jake avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise :

-Bonjour, saluai-je.

-Leah, je te présente Bella.

-Enchantée, fit celle-ci.

Je remarquai alors que le beau blond encerclait la taille de celle-ci de son bras. Il était donc avec elle. Mon regard pour elle changea immédiatement, le radar visé sur elle lançait le mot "ennemie" :-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une copine Jasper...Tu t'es vite remis de ta rupture avec Alice...

Celui-ci sourit :

-Eh bien, j'ai revu Leah dans la rue et l'ai invité à cette soirée.

-C'est très aimable à toi.

Leah sourit innocemment :

-Et vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Leah.

Jake se lança alors, n'ayant dis aucun mot jusque là :

-Oui, déclara-t-il.

-Vraiment? S'intéressa Jasper.

Je ne répondit rien et baissai les yeux. Quel idiot !

-On ne l'a pas trop répondu autour de nous, on voulez gardez ça entre nous, mais nous avons décidé de le faire savoir désormais...

Je marchai volontairement sur son pied et celui-ci arrêta soudain de parler :

-J'aimerais voir un peu ces tableaux. Jasper tu peux m'accompagner? Demanda alors Leah.

Celui-ci accepta et nous laissèrent seuls :

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Jake. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?

-J'ai paniqué, fit Jake gêné.

-Eh bien, je t'interdis de m'utiliser pour rendre Leah jalouse, m'énervai-je.

-Oh Bella, je t'en prie. Ca t'arrangeais bien, de rendre Jasper et Edward jaloux..."

-Mais pour qui tu t'prends? M'écria-je. Je posai mon verre de champagne, m'excusai auprès de ma mère et rentrai chez moi.

/ / /

POV EDWARD

Elle avait marché ! Jake avait bien sûr tout gaché :

"Voilà qui est fait ! Cet emmerdeur ne nous embêtera plus, assura Jasper.

-Ou est Leah? Demandai-je.

-Elle admire les tableaux.

-Eh bien, si tu n'en veux pas, je la prends pour la nuit.

Jasper rigola :

-Tu es incroyable!

-Je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme, affirmai-je.

Je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez Jasper :

-Ma soeur te manque? Demandai-je.

Il me regarda étonné :

-Honnêtement? Absolument pas, j'ai enfin l'impression d'être un oiseau libre comme l'air.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors?

-Eh bien...celle que je veux c'est elle, mais elle n'en a rien à faire de moi.

Bella? Celle qu'il voulait était Bella. Mais bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait? C'était une garce, quel genre de mec aurait voulu sortir avec une fille pareille?

-Ca ne t'as pas suffit, la nuit que vous avez passé?

-Non. Je veux plus, je veux qu'on soit vraiment ensemble. C'est pas que du sex avec elle, loin de là...

Je ne le comprendrai jamais...

-Eh bien, si tu veux le conseil de ton meilleur ami...oublies la !"

/ / / POV BELLA

Je m'arrêtai en route pour prendre un café. Il faisait assez froid ce soir-là. Ma robe traînait par terre et mes pieds me faisait un mal de chien. Ces nouveaux talons n'étaient décidément pas confortables. Mon portable sonna et une publication de Twilight's Gossip apparue. Une photo de Jasper et Leah face à Jake et moi et un texte de cette garce qui que soit-elle, parlant de le soi-disant ironie de cette situation. Je reçus alors immédiatement un appel de Rosalie :

"Dis moi que c'est une blague, s'énerva-t-elle.

-J'aimerais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là. Pourquoi il l'a invité?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je suis désolée B, mais ne t'inquiète pas dès que mon frère rentre, j'aurai une sérieuse conversation avec lui.

-J'en ai assez de ces histoire, avouai-je.

-Va dormir, et repose toi, me conseilla-t-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de te tracasser pour ces histoires.

-Tu as raison, avouai-je. Merci R. Je te laisse, je suis à l'hôtel. Bisous.

-Bisous, à demain."

Je rentrai à l'intérieur et le portier me salua. Cet homme était très gentil. Il était un peu âgé, et j'imaginais bien qu'il avait fait ce métier toute sa vie. Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur mais un panneau jaune avec écrit "en panne" était placé juste devant. Je soupirai, c'était inadmissible pour un hôtel si prestigieux. Je me résignai donc à prendre les escaliers non sans me jurer d'en toucher un mot au directeur. Arrivée au quatrième étage, j'enlevai mes talons qui me faisaient tant souffrir. C'est là que je vis une personne habillée tout en noir je ne pus la distinguer, elle se jeta sur moi et puis plus rien le trou noir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup à continuer ! JE vois que ma fiction vous intrigue à chaque chapitre et j'aime beaucoup ça ! J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire !**

** XOXO **

**TWILIGHT'GOSSIP**

POV EDWARD

Cela faisait désormais quatre heure que Bella était dans le coma. Elle était tombée sur la tête,était passée au delà de la rampe d'escalier et était tombée du haut du troisième étage. Nous étions tous là, Rosalie s'énervait sans arrêt contre les médecins qui ne nous donnaient aucunes nouvelles, Jasper ne disait rien depuis trois jours, quant à moi je ne faisais qu'attendre. Son père essayait d'être là au maximum, et sa mère était toujours à son chevet. Nous avions tous eu très peur. Au moment ou Rosalie m'avait appelé pour me dire la nouvelle j'étais en compagnie de Leah qui avait gentiment accepté de venir dans mon hôtel. C'était clair, la dernière fois ou nous avions couché ensemble ne lui avait pas suffit, elle en redemandait. Cependant, dès que j'avais raccroché je m'étais empressé de venir à l'hôpital :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent? S'énerva une nouvelle fois Rosalie.

-Rose, essaya Jasper. Le fait que tu t'énerves n'avancera en rien les choses.

Celle-ci soupira, et s'assit sur la chaise derrière elle. Lorsque la mère de Bella s'avança vers nous, nous nous levâmes en même temps espérant une nouvelle :

-Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, annonça Renée.

Nous nous assîmes alors :

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, conseilla-t-elle.

-Hors de question, répondit Rosalie.

-Bien, accepta Renée. Je vous invite à manger quelque chose à la cafétéria de l'hôpital dans ce cas, insista-t-elle.

-Vous avez raison, accepta Rose.

-Tu viens Edward? Demanda Jasper.

-Non, je vais rester là.

Personne n'osa me contredire :

-Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux proposa Renée.

Je la remerciai et après quelques minutes j'entrai dans la chambre 215 ou Bella dormait. Je n'avais jamais aimé les hôpitaux, sa chambre était froide. Bella était si paisible, on avait qu'une seule envie, celle de l'emmener loin d'ici. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle, mal à l'aise et attendit. Je pensais à elle, qui était si faible sur ce lit, pourtant si forte dans la vraie vie. Je la voyais tout autrement. Bella n'était plus la peste de d'habitude, lorsqu'elle dormait elle était si fragile. L'envie de la protéger était ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là :

-Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention, m'exaspérai-je. Voilà que moi Edward Cullen je suis obligé de rester enfermé dans cette chambre immonde.

Je soupirai :

-Un petit ange, m'exclamai-je en rigolant.

Je me levai de mon fauteuil, je commençais à en avoir assez d'attendre ainsi :

-Edward, appela une petite voix.

-Bella? M'étonnai-je.

Elle ouvrit un peu ses yeux et je me jetai à côté d'elle, je lui pris la main:

-Comment vas-tu?

-Edward, je ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et je la sentis tout à coup paniquée :

-Non, non! S'écria-t-elle.

-Bella tout va bien, je suis là, la rassurai-je.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux apeurés et sembla se calmer :

-Ou suis-je? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu es à l'hôpital, tu es tombé dans les escaliers, expliquai-je.

Bella regarda autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils :

-Tu as mal à la tête, c'est normal tu es tombée dessus.

-Non, commença-t-elle.

-Je vais aller chercher ta mère et les autres.

Je tentai de lâcher sa main, mais elle ne me laissa pas faire et me retint :

-Edward; non, ne me laisse pas. Je ne suis pas tombée...

Je ne comprit pas :

-Bella tu t'es pris un coup à la tête c'est...

-Non, écoute-moi Edward, me coupa-t-elle. Lorsque je suis arrivée, l'ascenseur était en panne, j'ai donc monté les escaliers et arrivée en haut, une personne en noire s'est jetée sur moi, elle m'a poussé Edward, paniqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas put voir qui c'était, mais je ne me rappelle de rien après ça.

Je caressai son front de ma main :

-Calme-toi Bella. Tu avais bu à la fête, tu as put te tromper.

-Crois-moi, je sais ce que j'ai vu, fit-elle déterminée. »

POV BELLA

« Mais enfin qui a put faire ça? S'interrogea Rosalie.

Je regardai mes amis autour de moi, ma mère s'était absentée à la galerie. Elle avait voulut rester avec moi mais je l'avais convaincu que les trois autres s'occuperaient bien de moi. J'étais revenue à l'hôtel deux jours avant. J'avais toujours un peu mal à la tête, mais les médicaments que l'on m'avait prescrit atténuaient la douleur :

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

-Bella, c'est grave, tu aurais put avoir des séquelles bien plus importantes.

-Je sais...

Edward n'avait rien dis depuis qu'il était arrivé. Quant à Jasper, il semblait être très pensif :

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester ici, Rosalie tu devrait retrouvait Paul, Jasper toi tu devrait aller voir Leah et toi Edward, tu n'as qu'à aller voir je ne sais qui et lui faire je ne sais quoi.

Pour une fois celui-ci, ne releva pas :

-Je ne suis pas avec Leah, se défendit Jasper.

-Vous aviez pourtant l'air de vous entendre...

-Toi aussi avec Jake, renchérit-il.

-Mais oui c'est ça! S'exclama Rosalie.

Nous la regardâmes tous :

-Jake, tu m'as dis t'être disputée avec lui...

-Non, contredis-je. Jake n'est pas comme ça.

-Bien sur que si, affirma alors Jasper. Nous connaissons tous son tempérament.

-Comment ça? M'étonnai-je.

Rosalie vint s'assoir à côté de moi :

-Ecoute Bella, on pensait que c'était fini tout ça, mais il y a trois ans Jake a tapé Leah.

-Quoi? Mais enfin, c'est insensé !

-Non, il est très agressif.

Edward ne parlait toujours pas:

-Ce devait être à cause de cet imbécile, supposai-je peu convaincue.

Edward me regarda un air grave aux yeux et s'en alla. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait?

-Bella,me coupa Rosalie. Fais attention à toi. Ce mec est dangereux.

-Jake, n'a jamais eu un tel comportement avec moi, le défendis-je.

Le portable de Rosalie sonna :

-Il faut que j'y aille, je suis désolée. Fais attention à toi Bella, ne reste jamais seule, c'est d'accord?

-Oui, Rose.

Celle-ci attrapa son manteau et partit. Personne ne parla :

-Je ne veux plus que tu lui reparles, ordonna Jasper.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, remarquai-je.

-Je souhaite juste que tu sois en sécurité !

-Et pourquoi? Après tout, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de moi? M'énervai-je.

C'en était assez, d'ou se permettait-il, de me donner des ordres, il n'était pas mon petit-ami, et n'avait jamais voulut l'être, c'était clair! Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine voulant me calmer :

-Tu devrais partir, Emmett ne va pas tarder.

-Je reste, insista-t-il.

-La manière polie n'est pas efficace, je vais te le dire de façon à ce que tu comprennes bien... Va t'en !

-Pourquoi as-tu tellement besoin de me repousser? S'indigna-t-il.

-Les hommes comme toi ne me plaise pas !

-Les hommes comme moi?

-Ceux qui ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent. Tu es avec Alice donc on ne peut pas être ensemble, tu la largues quand enfin on peut être ensemble tu t'affiches avec Leah ! Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que tu veux !

-Quand on peut être ensemble? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

Je soupirai :

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Tout est mieux ainsi.

-Non, tout n'est pas mieux ainsi, j'en ai assez de ces histoires, s'énerva Jasper.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais s'énerver .Jasper était pourtant d'habitude, si calme:

-J'ai toujours su ce que je voulais! Celle que je veux, c'est toi! Je t'ai toujours voulut, et pas que pour le sex, loin de là. Mais tu es tellement têtue et tu as tellement peur de montrer le moindre sentiment que j'arrive à rien. Mais bon sang, je t'aime Bella !

Ces mots me choquèrent, et je restai là droite et ne pouvant sortir un seul mot :

-Alors quand tu auras fini de te cacher tu me le diras, et on pourra enfin être très heureux ensemble, j'en suis sur.

Je ne pouvais parler ni bouger. Jasper vint vers moi, déposa un baiser sur ma joue et s'en alla.

-Je suis une idiote, soupirai-je pour moi-même. »

POV EDWARD

« Un autre verre, lançai-je au barman.

Je suis un idiot ! Cela faisait trois jours que je n'étais plus le même. Bella hantait mes pensées et mes rêves. La simple idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal me mettait hors de moi. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de m'envoyer des pics et qu'elle était étonnée que je n'y réponde pas. Ce petit jeu ne m'amusait plus. Je la désirais plus que quoique ce soit. J'aurai tellement voulu lui promettre de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive, Qu'elle ne me voit plus comme le parfait connard qu'elle me voyait. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait? Edward Cullen ne serait pas dans cet état là pour une fille ! Bien qu'elle ne soit pas du tout une fille quelconque...c'était une fille unique. Non! Stop ! Il fallait que je me ressaisissent. Elle n'était pas pour moi! Un gars comme Jasper lui conviendrait bien plus :

-Bonjour, vous m'offrez un verre? Demanda une femme à côté de moi.

Je la regardai...Pourquoi pas? Si elle pouvait me faire penser à autre chose...

-Avec plaisir, répondis-je. »

**Alors dîtes-moi, à votre avis Jake est celui qui a poussé Bella dans les escaliers ? **


	18. Chapter 18

Ce jour-là je me réveillai, heureuse et sereine. Je mis un point d'honneur sur mon apparence, j'enfilai mon uniforme, me maquillai, mis mes nouveaux talons et me coiffai avec soin. Je déjeunai tranquillement avec mon frère. Mes parents étaient comme toujours occupés par leur boulot respectif. Mon frère avait l'air fatigué, il était très blanc :

« La nuit sert à dormir, tu sais? Demandai-je.

Il me regarda mais ne répondit rien et replongea son regard dans son bol de céréales. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était devenu très distant et très triste. Il ne souriait jamais et ne m'adressait presque plus la parole :

-Tu vas à la fête de Lauren samedi? Demandai-je.

-Oe, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Moi aussi, continuai-je.

Rien à faire! Il ne dirait rien. J'attrapai mon sac et marchai jusqu'au lycée. Sur les marches je retrouvai mes suiveuses et Rosalie:

-Comment vas-tu Bella? S'inquiéta Ahsley.

-Bien, mais à ce que je vois vous n'avez pas avancé dans nos recherches. J'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas et que je n'aurai pas à faire tout ça moi même!

-Nous en avons sélectionnez en fonction de tes critères, nous t'attendions pour décider qu'est-ce que nous en ferions, déclara Candy.

-Parfait, puisque le travail n'est jamais mieux fait que par soi-même, vous allez leur donner un rendez-vous à chacune, nous les ferons auditionner. Voyez dans mon emploi du temps, quelle date serait la plus adéquate.

-D'accord, acceptèrent-elle.

Elles se levèrent et partirent à leur tâche :

-Eh bien, je vois que tu vas nettement mieux, rigola Rosalie.

-Les Swan sont résistants.

-Tant mieux. Dis-moi, mon frère avait vraiment l'air ailleurs hier soir lorsqu'il est rentré, tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose, par hasard? Demanda Rose suspicieuse.

-Absolument pas, mentis-je.

-Mouai, fit-elle peu convaincue.

Mon portable m'indiqua que je venais de recevoir un message:

Rejoins-moi dans la salle 203

Jasper ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

-Hum...Je dois te laisser, mon prof de philo m'a demandé à me voir avant le cours, à toute.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et me dirigeai vers la salle ou Jasper m'attendait. Arrivée, je le vis qui regardait par la fenêtre, il semblait pensif. Il ne m'avait pas attendu, pour le prévenir de ma présence, je me raclai la gorge. Il se tourna, me regarda et sourit à pleine dent. Je m'avançai vers lui :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, me répondit-il simplement.

Je regardai la pièce dans laquelle j'étais :

-Ca t'arrive souvent de venir ici?

-Mmm, non pas vraiment, répondit-il.

-Oh, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

Il m'encercla la taille de son bras et me colla à lui :

-Disons, que j'avais envie de m'excuser pour hier.

Je le regardai, il était tellement beau. Ses beaux cheveux blonds faisaient magnifiquement ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus. Il avança sa tête vers la mienne. J'effleurai son nez avec le mien :

-Vas-y excuse-toi, je t'en prie, soufflai-je.

Il colla ses lèvres aux miennes, dans un baiser fougueux. J'étais si bien dans ses bras. La cloche retentit et je me décollai un peu de lui. Je le regardai :

-C'était pas trop tôt, m'exclamai-je.

Il rigola, je ramassai mon sac que j'avais laissé tomber et nous sortîmes de la salle de classe, pour aller retrouver nos cours.

/ / /

Le midi nous mangeâmes tous ensemble comme avant. Emmett , Rosalie, Jasper et bien sûr à la place d'Alice, nous avions accueillis un nouveau Cullen. Edward s'adaptait bien au groupe. Lorsque Jasper arriva il s'assit à côté de moi. Je le regardai gênée. Je n'en avais parlé à personne et je supposai que lui non plus:

-Tu as revu Jake? Me demanda Rosalie.

-Non, aucune nouvelle.

Effectivement, depuis la soirée, il ne m'en avait pas donné et je n'avais pas cherché à en avoir, à vrai dire l'inquiétude de Rosalie avait été contagieuse, je me méfiais de lui :

-Tu es toujours avec Marc? Demanda Emmett.

Rosalie le regarda méchamment. Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose entre eux que je ne savais pas, Rose était toujours très froide avec Emmett et je n'en connaissais pas la raison. Je reçus alors un message je regardai sur mon portable

J'en peux plus, besoin de te toucher

Jasper. En lisant, ce message je rougis, et Jasper s'en rendit compte :

-Hum...je vous laisse, mon prof de philo m'a demandé à me voir...encore, ajoutai-je d'un air exaspéré.

-Je t'accompagne, je dois le voir aussi, déclara Jasper.

Je souris. Nous ne laissèrent pas le temps aux autres de comprendre, nous nous dépêchâmes de les quitter. Jasper me prit la main et me tira avec lui, il nous attira tous les deux dans un coin ou personne ne pourrait nous voir, il m'embrassa fougueusement, me colla à lui, leva un peu mon t-chirt et posa sa main sur mes flancs, pour m'attirer encore plus à lui. Je pus alors sentir le désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi, je me frottai encore plus à lui en insistant bien sur nos bassins afin de le faire craquer. Il s'arrêta tout à coup, me regarda intensément, ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus ils étaient noirs de désire :

-J'ai envie de toi, déclara-t-il dans un ton roque.

Je repris ses lèvres entre les miennes, et nous continuâmes notre danse, jusqu'à qu'il s'arrête net. Il m'écarta, je regardai dans la même direction que lui. Edward! Il était là, immobile un air choqué sur le visage. Il sembla se ressaisir et continua son chemin. Jasper prit sa tête entre ses mains d'un air gêné :

-Merde ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi? C'est rien! Il aurait finit par le savoir. Et puis c'est Edward, on s'en fiche de lui !

-Tu ne comprends pas Bella.

-Comprendre quoi?

-Laisse tomber fit-il.

Il attrapa son sac, m'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et me laissa seule. Je le regardai partir choquée. Je pris mon sac, énervée et allai en cours. Les mecs n'étaient qu'un tas d'ennuis ! Je me demandais encore qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Ca n'était qu'Edward. Pourquoi était-il si gênée, que Cullen sache que nous étions ensemble? Peut-être à cause d'Alice! Edward aurait pu lui dire...Alors c'était ça! Il ne voulait pas qu'Alice, le sache! Non, stop Bella! Ne jamais faire de conclusion hâtive. Je voulais en avoir le coeur net. Après les cours, je décidai donc de tout simplement demander des compte à Edward. Arrivée chez lui, une grande blonde me dévisagea. Toujours aussi vulgaire!

-Cullen, appelai-je.

Celui-ci arriva alors un verre de wisky à la main, se pavanant d'un air non-chalant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Je raclai ma gorge et regardai la grande blonde d'un air dédaigneux :

-Peux-tu virer ton jouet?

Celle-ci s'énerva aussitôt, pendant que moi, je restai tout à fait calme :

-Je ne suis pas son jouet, s'indigna-t-elle.

Je ris :

-Ma pauvre chérie...

Je regardai Edward :

-Elles sont toutes si naïves, fis-je semblant de m'étonner.

Edward regardait la scène, et comme à son habitude ne disait rien. Je m'avançai vers la grande blonde, qui recula :

-Tanya laisse-nous, déclara alors Edward.

Celle-ci obéit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Jasper et moi, sommes ensemble ! Déclarai-je fièrement.

-Youpi, tout mes voeux de bonheur, mentit-il.

-Cesse d'être si sinyque , tu veux? Bien, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi mon copain ne veut pas te le faire savoir?

Edward sembla alors intéressé, il s'assit sur son canapé et je me plaçai à côté de lui :

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'en est pas fier... supposa-t-il.

-Ton humour me fera toujours autant rire. Sois sérieux! M'énervai-je. Tu penses que c'est à cause d'Alice, il l'aime toujours.

Edward sembla réfléchir et soupira :

-Jasper t'aime toi, ne cherche pas plus loin, finit-il d'un air triste.

Je le regardai étonné, pour une fois il faisait un geste sympa envers quelqu'un :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cullen?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, souffla-t-il.

Je ne le comprenais plus, il était si étrange ces temps-ci :

-Allez, va rejoindre ton prince, m'incita-t-il.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu vaux bien mieux que ça, fis-je en désignant la fameuse Tanya.

-Ah oui?

Il avança alors son visage prêt de moi, tel que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres :

-Qu'est-ce que je vaux Bella? Hein? Me défia-t-il.

Je ne pus rien répondre, j'étais très mal à l'aise. Il baissa les yeux et se recula, il prit son verre de wisky, se leva :

-A demain Bella.

Il but son verre d'un coup, et le reposa. Mon portable sonna, je regardai mon message qui venait d'un numéro masqué :

_Je t'ai loupé la première fois, mais je ne te louperais pas la deuxième._

Je lâchai mon portable qui retomba au sol. Edward dut sentir que je paniquais:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella? Me demanda-t-il inquiet."


End file.
